


Neighbors

by junkyupogi



Series: Sunken Ships [1]
Category: YG Entertainment | YG Family, YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: Choi Hyunsuk - Freeform, Choi Raesung - Freeform, GonSuk, Ha Yoonbin - Freeform, Idk what 2 tag sorry, Kim Seunghun - Freeform, Lee Byounggon - Freeform, Lee Midam - Freeform, M/M, Magnum - Freeform, Noa Kazama - Freeform, Silverboys, Treasure 13 - Freeform, bang yedam - Freeform, kim doyoung - Freeform, mashikyu, treasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2019-11-27 18:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkyupogi/pseuds/junkyupogi
Summary: Hyunsuk is nocturnal,Byounggon has insomnia.It's winter and they're hanging out in their balconies.





	1. Start

**Author's Note:**

> Gay

"00:00" i whispered,looking at the digital clock hanging on the wall.

Not even bothering to turn on the lights,i walked out of my empty room getting contented by the moonlight peaking through the glass sliding door of my room's balcony.

I waddled my way towards the kitchen which has boxes from furnitures i newly purchased.

I'm too tired to even clean it up,i just move here hours ago.

I made a simple french toast with strawberries and condensed milk.

I'm not a crazy person,my body clock is just fucked up.

It's my routine to sleep after school and wake up at midnight to eat.I hate the sunlight afterall.

I didn't realize that i finished my meal until i hit my face with an empty spoon.

I got up lazily reaching out for some strawberry coffee that i made before moving here.

I scrunched my face after the cold dry air from my balcony greeted me,i let out a satisfied breath before returning inside my room.

'Where the fuck are you'

And the adventure on finding my phone begins.

'Aha'

I checked it after i found it.I cursed at myself for leaving the wifi on.

I don't have that much notifications though.Just some notifications from youtube and from the wattpad app.

I scrolled on my wattpad while drinking my coffee.

I sat down at the edge of the railings letting my feet dangle in the air.

"Why are you drinking coffee at 12 am?"a deep voice spoke.

I quickly turned to look at the owner.Getting surprised as I realize who that Beautiful guy is.His familiar silhoutte was tall and lean and his features was illuminated with nothing but the moonlight.

"Byounggon"I spoke smiling at the Guy,just like me he's also seating at the edge of the railings,in his balcony.

"I didn't know we're neighbors,must be destiny."I flirted,getting nothing but a blank stare as usual.

 

He's my classmate,my extremely attractive classmate who I get linked on all the time.

He doesn't seem to like me tho.He won't even flirt back.

"What are you doing there?Are you suicidal?"he asked,his voice low and raspy.

I looked down and saw the trampoline that i set up there.

I won't die if I fall.

"I don't plan on ending my life soon,I haven't kissed you yet"I answered,smiling cheekily at him

He didn't respond instead he looked away.

"I just woke up,why are you still awake?"i asked, didn't looked away but examined his beautiful profile from where I am.

"I can't sleep."he answered

"Why can't you sleep."i asked again,annoying him on purpose.

"I just can't"

He answered,not even bothering to keep the conversation going.

Silence enveloped us both.

My phone vibrated I got a message.

It's like 12,

I glanced to see who texted me.

'1 message from Koala boy'  
Read•Ignore

My heart skipped a beat as I saw his name,i quickly opened it.

From:Koala boy

Mashi and I had a fight,Can't sleep :<

I sighed at my self,feeling the familiar pang in my heart.I took a sip of my coffee,relishing in it's taste.Being comforted by the caffeine rushing through my body.

I smiled bitterly,debating whether to reply or not.

I want to punch myself for being such a coward.I developed a feeling with knowing I'll regret it,didn't had the courage to fess up.And hurting alone because i kept it to myself for too long.

I just made my own storm and mourned when it started to drizzle.

Wow I'm so stupid.

"Who's that."his deep voice spoke,getting my attention.

"Someone."I casually answered,typing some advices for my Bestfriend.

"Go to sleep,It's like 12 am."i shifted my gaze to the moon above.

The sky is decorated by the half moon and the stars.I noticed some constellations which I cant name.The sky is crystal clear despite the cold weather.

"Goodnight,"i quickly looked at Byounggon but before i can bid goodnights he already entered his room.

 

 

"Fuck where is it"

I cursed at myself,rummaging through my things,trying to find my phone.

It's already 5:30 in the morning and I still have 30 minutes to try and not be late.

I found what I'm looking for in the balcony where i spend my free time questioning my life choices hours ago.

I turned to my side,looking at Byounggon's place.

Maybe he's already in school.

Getting my stuff,I slid on my shoes and got out of my Condo unit.

I attempted to sprint but lost my balance instead.

Great.

I'm ready to kiss the carpeted floor of the hallway but a Hand got my arms.

I looked up to see my neighbor's Handsome face,he let go of my arms after I regain my Balance.

"Good morning,"I greeted,smiling brightly.

"Let's walk to school together,"I cheerfully stated,holding on to the hem of his coat as i got no objections.

\---

"Oh,Didn't Yedam texted you?Morning Classes are suspended,"Jihoon popped out of nowhere.

His signature carefree smile decorated his face.

"Where's Junkyu?"I asked,blinking as I realize that I asked out of Habit.

"I texted you Guy's,you didn't see it did you?"the sassy student council president greeted us,after entering the office.

 

"Uhh."i checked my phone,

"Sorry,"i waved my phone smiling sheepishly.

\----

"Are you Guys dating?"Seunghoon asked,looking at me and Byounggon suspiciously.

"Not yet,"i joked,glancing at Byounggon who seemed unbothered.

The Guys lost their shit,and started to tease us.While Byounggon just gave me a Blank look as always.

Hours had passed,I spent my afternoon with my idiot friends,

Now I'm walking home.I already bid my Goodbyes at them,they're busy because of the school foundation week tommorrow,I'm too lazy to help them nor annoy them so.

I wandered in my living room getting sleepy every second.

I tossed my shoes across the floor,crawling towards my bedroom.

I didn't even bother to change my clothes,i just lie down my bed,stared at my ceiling not minding the coldness.

I'm alone again.

I thought,

how did I even end up like this?

I rarely ask myself that.

I'm happy and content--I was.

I hissed as  I felt the cold air hits my bare skin.

 

The heater stopped working.

Great.Just great.

 

I immediately called the front desk to appoint the repairman,but unfortunately the repairman won't be available until next week.

An idea crossed my mind.

\------

I knocked on Byounggon's door,balancing the warm tupperware full of pastries that i made.

And yes,you're right.

I'm bribing my way to have a place to stay.

Woah that rhymed.

The door creaked open before I could finish my thought.

"Hi."I smiled brightly at the Guy in front of me 

 

"Please."

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"No"

"Plea---Ya!Stop using my words against me!"Byounggon exclaimed.

"It's only for a week,and I'm a complete housewife material you know!I can cook,I'm a neat person,I can dance,I'm cute."I persuaded,smiling sweetly at the Guy in front of me.

 

"I even made cookies too!!"I added

"Yeah yeah whatever,you can stay.But in one condition."

 

"What condition?"I asked,intrigued

 

"You'll do whatever I say."

"This deal is seal!!!"I shook his hands aggressively before getting up

 

I waddled towards his room and dove to his bed.Relishing in warmth,and softness of it quickly dozing off to sleep.

 

\-------

I fluttered my non existent eyelashes,adjusting my sight to the darkness that's surrounding me.

The cold night air's comfortable,his warmth and soft snores radiate from under the covers.

 

Moonlight peaks out from the slight gap at the window covered by the dark colored curtains that reaches the floor.

 

I fished my phone in my pocket,squinting my eyes from the device's annoyingly bright light to see the time.

Mindlessly putting the phone on his bedside table,I glanced at the sleeping boy beside me,he's sleeping under the covers.

 

It's 1am,I'm hungry and cold.

Mostly hungry.

 

I got up slowly,careful not to wake up the older.

I waddled my way to my unit,to cook  some eggs and bacon for dinner,i also made some coffee.

 

After eating,I brought the plastic bag full of snacks and instant food I grabbed on my way home to Byounggon's.

 

 

"Did I wake you up?"I asked Byounggon who's leaning against the kitchen island,

 

"No."i shivered at his morning voice,

which is hot by the way.

His signature black gaze lingering around me as I stood there akwardly.

 

"Can't sleep again?I'll make you some milk."i stated,

I averted my gaze to the things in my hand,before warming up the banana flavoured milk and opening up a bag of pretzels.

 

 

"T-thanks."He whispered softly,but loud enough for me to hear him stutter.

I glanced at him,

Not regretting that I did because I saw him smile.

FREAKING SMILED

HE CAN SMILE!!

 

Am i dreaming?

It's already late when It came to my realization that I said it out loud.

 

"Cute"he chuckled.

And here I am fascinated by him laughing.

 

I followed him in his room,my left hand is holding my coffee mug while my right hand is tucked in my pocket

The sliding door of his balcony slightly opened,welcoming the cold winter breeze.

His tall figure can be seen from where I am standing.

"Go to sleep,It's 2 am"i stated,looking at the Guy who's sitting at the edge of his room's balcony,his back facing me.

 

 

"If you were to die tommorrow what would you do first?"he answered with a question,

I raised a brow at him,

 

"I'll kiss you."i answered,making him look at me.

I giggled as I sat down beside him,mimicking his position.

"Just kidding"I shifted my gaze towards the glistening sky.

"I'll release all the poems that I've written,and all the drabbles i never published in my wattpad account."I laughed at my own answer.

"So it'll not go to waste."i looked at him,

"Maybe tell people all my grudges too,so I'll die after Annoying them."

He didn't respond but looked at me,

Silence enveloped us both,but i decided to break it.

 

"Why?Do you plan on fucking around then surprise us with a random suicide Lee Byounggon-ssi?"i joked,still getting no response from him

 

"Wait you'll do it?"I asked,my eyes widened,

 

Holy shit is he suicidal or whatever?

 

"Of course not,I haven't kissed you yet"he smiled,

Holy shit did he just used my own line against me?HE ALSO FREAKING SMILED

WHAT THE FUCK THIS IS ILLEGAL!

I blinked,my mind went blank.

 

He got up,yawned and stretched his arms.

 

"Sleep with me."he commanded

My eyes widened at his command

"Omyghod Byounggon,I know you're hot but that's too fast!!"


	2. You still look good in mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk

"OMYGHOD BYOUNGGON WE'RE LATE!!!"i exclaimed,

I quickly shook him,panicked.

"Shut up we don't have classes,"he mumbled,making me remember Ye  
dam's notice last night,regarding the foundation week.

His strong arms pulled me,squishing my body on to his.

Damn he's clingy when he's sleepy.

It's not that I don't like it.In fact I love it so much.

I lie down there,relishing at the scent of him.He smells like mint,sweet manly smell.

I looked up,examining his sleeping face.He looks so manly when awake but looks so unguarded when asleep,like a child.

He's beautiful.

I didn't expect to find myself looking this close at him,not in my whole life.

I mean,I just thought of him as a friend who I always hit on.I mean,I always goof around.

 

Guilt washed over me,damn.I mindlessly used him to hide the fact that I'm inlove with someone else.

Damn I'm so stupid.

I blinked before i could finish my thoughts,

 

His pitch black gaze met mine

"Morning"all i managed to say,

Trying not to be mesmerized by the beautiful guy in front of me,which i already lost by the way.

 

"Stop staring."i shivered at his morning voice which is deeper than a 7 feet pool.

He covered my face with one of his hands.

His hand can cover my whole face...

 

"You still look good in mornings."i stated,removing his hands away from my face.

I squinted my eyes at him

"Did you just blushed?" I asked,looking at his ears and cheeks getting red from embarassment.

"You're so cute---"

"AH JINJJA!!GET OUT MY ROOM!!!"

 

I made the two of us some pancakes for breakfast.

"I hate strawberries."i looked behind me to see him glaring at the strawberries I'm washing.

"I planted them,how dare you insult my precious strawberries."i shot a glare to him.

 

 

We didn't even bother to get plates,and just ate straight from the pan.

Hours has passed,now I'm lying on the floor face first,i turned my head towards Byounggon.

His lying on the couch,sleeping.How he slept after drinking coffee is still a mystery for me.

 

"Byounggon,go to bed you'll regret sleeping here."I shook  him slightly but he didn't move an inch.

 

"Lee Byounggon,"

 

"Dinosaur face,"i called

 

"Cold,"He ignored me,instead he pulled me making me lose my balance, landing on top of him.

 

I looked up to see his face,

He looks so peaceful.

 

He's so warm,

I gave up on bothering him.I rested my head on his chest,my arms lying on his sides and my legs on his.

 

I looked up,regretting that I did.

He's already looking at me

 

I blinked having a slight panic.

 

'Calm the fuck down heart'

 

"How did you even manage to sleep after drinking coffee?"Byounggon asked,throwing me a judging look.

I closed my mouth after my attempt to speak.

I simply shrugged,putting away the coffee mug I'm holding.

I leaned against kitchen sink,a thought crossed mind.

Somehow we always end up here in his kitchen,bickering while cooking.Clearly having intentions to annoy each other.

It's 11 am and we're arguing on what to eat for lunch.I'm craving for chicken but he insisted on ordering some chinese food.

And I gave up at the end.

\--

"You look like a dinosaur"I stated annoyingly before stuffing dumplings on my face.

"You look like a rat,"he snapped back making me frown.

"Be thankful you're hot."I rolled my eyes

"Whatever shortie"

I'm about to snap back at him but my phone rang,getting both of our attentions.

'Yedam calling'

I quickly answered putting it on loud speaker.

["Where are you"] he asked,

"I'm at Byounggon's,I live here now."I looked at Byounggon who's also looking at me,he didn't object tho.

["Uhm ew?The fuck?Just get your asses here in school,drama's happening."]he ended the call.

My brow raised,

Drama?

"Holy shit!"Byounggon exclaimed,getting my attention.

He showed me his phone before I can speak,

My eyes widened from seeing the video playing.

It's a video from 3 years ago.It's the video of drunk Mashiho making out with Jihoon.It's leaked on the school page.

 

"What the fuck"the only thing i managed to spat before quickly getting up,rushing to my own apartment to change my clothes.

I ran back to his unit to grab him.

 

So we're now running in the cold streets on the way to school,my hand on his arms but I can't focus.

worried for both of my Friends.

\---

Jeongwoo was waiting for us at the back entrance,guiding us to the student council office.

My heart fell down seeing my bestfriend's rage.

Seunghoon's holding him back,jihoon's crying as well as Mashiho.

Yedam's there sitting at his swivel chair calmly,but evidently glaring at the commotion in front of him.

I walked calmly infront of Junkyu,not minding his unusual piercing gaze.

I wiped his tears with my hands,then smacked his head.

Making him look at me.

"Ah Hyung,why would you do that for?"he pouted.Calming him down,

 

"Are back on your senses now huh?Koala boy?"i spat at him,

I scolded him for being impulsive,he acted out of anger again.That kid seriously.

 

"Mashi are you okay?"i scrouched down and wiped the tears staining Mashiho's beautiful face.Swearing to God that I would slap that bitch who messed with my Friends.

Even though I'm jealous of this tofu I love him for Junkyu.

Dear Lord,If I can't marry Junkyu let Mashi marry him.

Or else i'll murder that koala boy.

 

"Kyu's mad."he stated,tears flowing down.

 

My blood started boiling,ideas on how to kill that Girl who tried to ruin Mashikyu started to flood my mind.

 

 

 

A familiar scent filled my nose,I looked up to see Byounggon who's looking at me,while handing Mashiho a water bottle.

 

"Yedam,already deleted the video.It's that girl who's obssessing with Jihoon that uploaded it."He stated,

 

"Really?"i smiled,satisfied.

 

"Whoa?The one in Sushi's class?Something's bad gonna happen to that person."Yoonbin popped out of nowhere.

 

Sushi is Jihoon's stepsister.

 

That girl is creepy,and scary.I shivered after imagining her smiling.

 

Byounggon nudged me,i followed his gaze and landed on Junkyu who's walking towards here.

 

I dragged Byounggon and Yoonbin away.

 

 

"Punish that girl Yedam,"Seunghun persuaded Yedam who's fiddling with his pen.

I turned my head to their direction regretting that I did.

The familiar pang pierced my heart after seeing them  kiss.

I quickly looked away,stiffening up as I felt someone staring at me.

I gave Byounggon a small smile as our eyes met.He's looking at me with an expression I can't quite comprehend.His eyes are different than usual,something I can't read.

 

"Hyunsukie Hyung,can you acc---"

"He's going with me."Byounggon cutted Yoonbin off dragging me out of the office.

 

Things happened so fast,I just found myself getting dragged by the tall dinosaur looking dude.

My thoughts disappeared and awe rushed through my head from the sight of the Quadrangle,

It's so colorful and festive.

"So this is the School's festival," i mumbled under my breathe.

It's my first year here okay?!

"I'm hungry buy me food."Byounggon whined.

"You sound like a Girlfriend"I spat at him

"Shut up,you have to do anything i says."he flicked my forehead.

"Whatever,"I rolled my eyes dragging him to a popcorn stand,

How is he even hungry,we just ate lunch.

We walked around,trying out variety of stuffs every classes and clubs prepared.He's eating popcorn and I'm drinking coffee.

"Look!!"I grabbed him before quickly walking closer to the shooting range shit from our section.

Which I suck at but It's fun.You just have to knock toys over and it's gonna be your prize.

"Free tries for the both of you since you're both cute,"Mayi,our class president giggled before giving me the toy gun.

"Haha you suck,"Byounggon commented,My lips stretched into a thin line,i used all my turns but did not hit any of the target.

"I know right,"I admitted before giving him the toy gun.

"Wow Byounggon what are you doing?"I asked,

He's aiming not into the toys but below,

My eyes widened when he pulled the trigger,the whole rack of toys collapsed,

"What the fuck---"

\--------

He ended up getting the big dinosaur stuffed toy,

"It looks like you."I stated for the ninth time annoying him,I snapped a picture of the toy next to his face and laughed.

We sat down on the bench,the toy in my hand.

The loud cheers from a far got my attention,It's my bestfriend,singing for Mashiho.

He's cleaning his boyfriend's name.

The blue dinosaur blocked my sight,

"Ah seriously,"i leaned back as he waved the toy in front of my face nudging it and making kissy noises.

"That tickles,"I giggled as the toy touch my neck continously.

"Thankyou" i mumbled,

He stopped and arched his brow.

"You thanked me for annoying you?You like me that much?"he stated smugly.

My smile faded at his cockiness,

"Who told you I like you?"I asked raising a brow at him

"What did you say?"He asked,His face getting closer to mine.I felt my heart fluttered at his action.

"I lied I like you so much"

I blinked after realizing i said that out loud.I quickly covered my forehead before he could flick it.

"I'll smack you If you flick my precious forehead."i warned him shooting a glare.

"I'll kiss you if you smack me,"he warned so i smacked him.

 

oh fuck,I forgot his legs are long.

"Gotcha,"he grabbed my waist losing my balance

And now we're both lying on the cold thick snow covered football field.We're both out of breathes giggling while gazing at the blue sky above us.

I turned to look at him,i grinned evilly looking at him teasingly.

"You told me you'll kiss me Byounggon--Do it."I challenged him while making a kissey face.

He leaned in closer,and closer and close----

I closed my eyes to feel his---what

Instead of his face,The one kissing my lips is the dinosaur toy.

"Aaahh!!seriously!"i whined grabbing the toy,getting up and hitting him with it.

The audacity!!

He grabbed the toy from my hand then pulled my waist closer,my body landing on his and his lips crashing onto mine.

 

 

Holy shit I think I just died.


	3. Do it again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How y'all doin

"Do it again."I mindlessly stated out of my senses,getting a flick on the forehead again.

 

"Pervert,"he spat,

"Hey I'm n--well yeah whatever."I looked away trying to act as if the kiss wasn't a big deal at all.

BECAUSE IT IS.

WELL DAMN THAT'S MY FIRST KISS ALEXA PLAY DESPACITO.

I'M LITERALLY DYING HERE WHAT DO I DO FAM?!

 

I felt my face heating up,his lips holy shit.

MY CRUSH KISSED ME.

DAMN A BEAUTIFUL MOMENT IN LIFE JUST PASSED BY Y'ALL CAN'T RELATE!!!!

 

AAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

I took a deep breathe.

 

 

"I'm going to sue you."I broke the silence

 

"Why?"

 

"My heart can't take this."I dramatically lied down,my hand on my chest,

 

BASICALLY TRYING TO JOKE MY WAY OUT OF LITERALLY DEATH AND ONLY FAILING MISERABLY.

 

wow that's a nice title for a book,

 

 

I looked up to see him,he's smiling.

 

 

 

AM I DREAMING RIGHT NOW?COZ IF I AM DON'T WAKE ME UP.

 

\-------

 

"time flies so fast,"I whispered,gazing at the purple sky,splashed with red and purple hues,Cold air hitting my face.

 

I took a deep breath realizing how beautiful the world is.

 

 

I glanced at the Guy beside me,the setting sun illuminated his face.

 

I sure had a fun time hanging out with him.

 

 

"stop staring,"he said,still not looking at me.

 

 

"why?aren't you supposed to look at art?"i stated straightforwardly 

 

"ultra gay but okay,"he chuckled.

 

I can't help but notice his dimples,

 

 

i clutched the dinosaur toy in my hands,shifting my gaze on the empty streets.

 

 

\----

 

"I'm sleepy,"i yawned diving face first to his sofa,i reached for the remote on his coffee table attempting to turn on the tv but ending up not doing it.

 

I 'm supposed to be sleeping right now.

 

i crawled to his kitchen to get some banana flavoured milk from the fridge.

 

I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw Byounggon walking out of his room.His upper body exposed.

 

 

 

I spitted out my drink.

 

 

"Ya!Lee Byounggon stop seducing me!"

 

his eyes widened,

 

"I'm not you idiot!"he quickly entered his room,

 

 

the audacity

 

"hey open the door!you're such a tease!!Let me check you out!!!!!" I yelled knocking on his door laughing crazily

 

 

I barged in his closet,stealing his hoodie and a pajama before waddling my way to the bathroom as if nothing happened.

 

 

after singing and dancing blackpink and twice's song in the bathroom I stepped out of the bathroom,feeling fresh as ever.

 

 

I flapped my hands in the air,giggling as I saw my reflection in his full body mirror.

 

 

I look like an ugly penguin AHHAHAHHA

 

 

his clothes are too big for me,the sleeves are too long and so as his pajama pants.

 

 

 

I closed the bathroom getting his attention,

 

 

"You're wearing my clothes"he stated blankly,sighing.

 

 

"I'm too lazy to get out of here,"I flashed a smile at him.

 

I walked to the living room to turn of the lights,snatching the dinosaur toy out of the couch before pestering Byounggon in his room.

 

 

I lied down next to him,looking at the dinosaur toy.

 

 

should i name it?

 

 

"can i name it?"i asked Byounggon who's reading a book.He looked at me and the toy judging.

 

 

 

"idk dino?"

 

 

"dino?the Seventeen member?"

 

 

"dino,dinosaur."i squinted my eyes at him

 

 

"wow you suck at naming things,"i insulted,He glared at me.

 

 

"let's name it Dino then,"i laughed nervously.

 

 

wow He's scary.

 

 

"Go to sleep shortie,"he commanded,

 

i didn't talked back,embracing the comfortable silence between us.

 

 

I closed my eyes,letting myself doze off the nothingness.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"ya,shortie."i felt him shook me but i didn't bother to respond 

 

 

I'm too sleepy too care.

 

 

"Choi Hyunsuk,"he called before flicking my forehead.

 

 

i fluttered my lashes covering my face with my sweater covered hands,

 

 

"You're supposed to kiss the sleeping princess to wake them up,gosh Byounggon you're illiterate."I spat at him before lazily getting up

 

 

 

 

"But you're not a princess."

 

 

"Then I'll be YOUR Princess,"i winked at him leaving him speechless before getting out of his room.

 

 

"I'm hungry,I want pancakes"Byounggon whined trailing me to the kitchen.

 

"You're always hungry tho."I stated,before opening his fridge.

An idea crossed my mind but got ruined because I'm running out of supplies.

I have an idea on what to cook later but I gotta get some supplies.

"I'm gonna get some groceries later?You'll go with me later."I declared,not minding his opinions

 

"I want ramen,cook ramen."he stated blankly.

 

"We just had ramen last night."I rolled my eyes.

 

"But ramen's great."

 

"I'll cook some adobo later.No buts okay I'm a chef."I stated before stuffing toast in my mouth.

"What's that?"He asked innocently before stealing toast on my plate.

 

"Filipino dish,do you want chicken or beef or pork?"I asked him smacking his hands at his attempt to steal from my plate again. 

 

"I'll seriously kick you out if that doesn't taste good."he warned.

 

"If it doesn't taste good eat me then I taste go---"before i could finish my sentence he already flicked my forehead.

 

"Aw that hurts"I smacked his arms.

 

"You can't kick me out,I'm cute,I cook well,I'm Funny,Warm and Kind."I beamed brightly.

"You're small."

"Yes I'm small---hey!!!"I exclaimed hitting his arm.

"You just admitted you're small.Idiot."

"I'm not small you're just tall."

"I don't even look like a dinosaur."

"I'm not even small."

"Yes you are,"

"Shut up you're annoying."

 

"Say's the small idiot."

"I'm not an idiot."

"You're my small idiot ."

"And you're a smooth bastard."I stated,taken a back at his sly come back.

We continued bickering while washing the dishes.We cleaned his unit before deciding to chill in his room.

An idea popped in my head,

I stared at the guy sitting beside me.I didn't know this guy that much.I haven't really realized it tho.

 

"Let's ask each other questions,I want to know you better."I stated straightforwardly making him blink and stare at me.

He nodded after 30 seconds of silence.

 

"I'm gonna ask first--who's your crush."I eyed him playfully

 

"Ah seriously,What are you?An elementary schooler?"he deadpanned.

 

"Hey!!I'm just curious.You look like you don't give a shit but to be honest you're just a tall kid with deep voice."I stated,

"What does that have to do with my crush?"he raised a brow,

"Just answer my question Byounggon,"

 

"You don't  have to know that."He answered.

 

"Oh so there is."i smiled evilly getting the answer I wanted.

He glared at me,making me back out a bit.

 

"Hai hai!Whatever,now ask me questions!"i gestured excitedly.

 

"Uhh,But I'm not interested in you."

"No one asked Mr.Lee."

 

 

"Oi,stop putting everything you see on our cart."I scolded Byounggon,I'm the one pushing the cart.

"That's too much junkfoods ."I added before putting anything I see useless back in the shelves.

 

"Ah wae~"He whined but I ignored him.

 

I just finished shopping for supplies,and now we're getting snacks in the grocery store.

 

"Not my jellies,My jellies!!"

 

"I swear to God,stop whining!Who are you?Jongdae?"I spat,annoyed at the big baby who's with me.

\----

We're now heading home but I can't help but notice Byounggon who's pouting.

"Stop being cute."i turned my head to his side,

 

"I'm not,"He rolled his eyes.

"Ya what's wrong with you?"i asked,raising a brow at him,with an annoyed expression in my face.

 

"Nothing"

 

I sighed at his response.

 

"I'll starve you Byounggon,I swear."I warned the guy earning a pout.

 

"You didn't buy me jellies."

I didn't know how to react at his response.

What the fuck

 

I face palmed,

 

"Fucking hell why didn't you tell me!!"I yelled.

Can I cry.

"It's already in the cart you put it back!!!"he yelled.

\--------

 

I squinted my eyes at Byounggon as I hand him the literal bag full of gummies and jellies.

 

He looks so happy what---

 

As soon as we got home,I immediately got out the spices and beef to cook my precious adobo.

 

Yedam faced time me,and now he's just looking at the camera acting cute and shit.

 

 

"Ew stop that you look gross."I insulted,earning an eyeroll from the sassy president.

 

"Asshole."he murmured.

 

"What's up bitch what are you cooking?"Seunghoon appeared on the screen,squishing his face onto Yedam's.

 

"Adobo,"I casually answered,turning my head to look at Byounggon who's standing beside me.With his chopsticks.

"Is that Byounggon,"Yedam asked,

"Yes,I'm in his place.I live here now"I beamed,before smacking Byounggon's hand who sneakily attempted to steal a piece of meat.

 

"You're like 17,Hyunsuk slow the fuck down."Yedam cussed.

"Ya,I'm older than you."I scolded the boy frowning.

"Did I hear adobo."Yoonbin appeared out of nowhere squishing his face onto Yedam who looks so done.

 

"I'll be there in 10 minutes ."Seunghun declared.

"Me too."

"Me three!"

 

"I'll seriously smack you crackheads if you actually show up here."

 

 

 

\-----

Annndddd they showed up.

 

Fuck this shit.

 

 

 

"Ah fuck you guys,It's supposed to be romantic if y'all didn't shown up."I frowned at the Guys who's already eating before me.

 

 

"Why?You're gonna ask Byounggon to marry you?"Seunghun asked.

 

"Haha that's so lame."Yedam commented.

 

"Gay,"

 

My idiot friends insulted.Byounggon seemed unfazed tho,he's just eating there quietly as usual.

 

"Y'all can choke."I rolled my eyes at them before eating.

 

 

The kids went back to school,now we're left here.

I turned my head to see him lying down the floor,staring at the ceiling and scratching his tummy.

"Hey,get up you'll get a tummy ache."I nudged him with my foot but he didn't budged.

"Ya."i called,

He got up without saying a word,waddled  into the kitchen.I just sat at the sofa,watching his actions.

I blinked when he got out of the kitchen,a bag of trollies in his hands,Instead of seating beside me.

He lied down the floor again,eating trollies while staring at the ceiling.

He's so weird.

I shook my head,getting up.

"Where you goin'?"He asked,I looked at him  for a second before walking out of his condo unit.

 

I came back there with my laptop and some books.

"Midterms are coming,you should catch up."I stated,before turning on my laptop.

He doesn't need to study tho,he's hella smart anyways.

 

 

I shifted my gaze from my laptop to Byounggon whose enow sitting beside me,staring at me.

 

"What,"I tried not to stutter,

Goddammit he's embarassing me.

He tilted his head,licking his bottom lip.

"You're cute."he answered.

 

"S-stop provoking me ."i turned my head away,backing up a little bit.

 

Ah seriously what's his problem?

He stared at me for like 3 minutes before getting up.

 

I felt his presence in my back,I leaned on the couch,looking up to meet his gaze.

His eyes are prettier up close,It's pitch black,scary at the same time so beautiful.

 

"I can't focus dinosaur face,what's your deal?"i asked him,my gaze shifting to his naturally red lips,damn lord.

 

Jisoos christ forgive me.

 

"Focus on me then,"


	4. Stop provoking me

Days passed,the school event is over.It's sunday,my unit is warm again.

 

It doesn't matter tho,we all know I'll keep pestering that dinosaur and stay at his unit.

 

He's warmer than the heater in my room.

 

Hotter too ;)

 

"What's up dinosaur chan."I greeted after barging in his unit.

He's wearing a plain black hoodie a size bigger than his,hair messily parted.He's wearing his reading glasses too.

He just looked at me blankly,oh good lord he's so handsome just sitting there.

 

 

"What do you want for lunch?"He asked,fixing back his gaze at his laptop.his left earbud hanging loosely.

 

"You,"I mindlessly responded,

His lips stretched into a thin line.

 

 

 

"Stop provoking me."He met my gaze,I smiled cheekily before sitting beside him.

 

I looked at his laptop,ignoring his stares.

 

I noticed the familiar software he's using.

 

"Oh you're composing something?"I asked excitedly.

 

That's the same software my Brother's using to arrange songs and stuffs.

 

He nodded,

 

"My brother's using that same software,"

 

Speaking of my brother.

 

I wonder what he's up to these days.He's with my aunt, in japan studying.

 

"You're brother?He's a composer?"I nodded at his question.

 

"Let me listen to your beats."

 

I got fascinated by his hidden talent,well music is basically the reason why I'm still sane.

"I love how It give's me false sense of confidence and control over my life."I commented,quickly laughing at my own depressing joke.

 

"Well that sounded depressed."

 

I woke up,realizing that I slept here in his bedroom,

What time is it holy shit,

The sleepiness escaped my system as my eyes widened at the smell of something 

Burning.

I almost fell on the floor getting out of the bed.

 

"Thank god you didn't burn the house down."I stated sighing in relief.

I examined him and the kitchen,the kitchen is a mess,his face covered with flour.Boxes of instant food everywhere.

I face palmed.

He's trying to cook huh?

"I think pancakes aren't supposed to look like this."he stated,

"You seriously won't survive in this cruel world boi."I walked towards him,

He looked at me as I turned off the stove and threw away the burnt pancakes.

"Teach me how."he blinked,looking down at me because he's fricking tall

A wicked smile split across my face and the gates of hell opened behind me releasing a gust of blistering wind that whipped my apron around my body that forced Byounggon to shield his face.Demons came forth dancing around in flames with songs of,"Did you hear that?He wants to know how to cook!"Before erupting into earsplitting shrieks of laughter not louder than my own cackling.

 

 

 

It's basically 2 am and I'm teaching this tall dinosaur kid to cook pancakes.

 

"I dreamt of becoming a wizard as a child when i grow up here I am teaching a dude how to make pancakes at 2am."I stated full of sarcasm.

 

"You don't look like you've grown much tho,"he deadpanned.

 

"Asshole,"I snarled,sulking while whispering curses under my breath.

 

"Look i made a decent one!"he beamed,ignoring me.

 

"Let me taste it,"I swiftly grabbed the bitesized pancake with my chopsticks,stuffing it into my mouth.

 

"What,I didn't even get a taste of my first creation."he scowled.

 

"Creation?You just poured the batter how is that possible Byounggon-ssi."I annoyingly asked,making him sulk while flipping the pancakes.

 

He's so cute I want to punch him

 

And kiss him after.

 

Oof I didn't say nothing!!Don't use that against me!!!

\-----  
I dragged the Guy who's eating chips beside me.

We made our way to the cafeteria to get snacks for the Guys.Our classes ended an hour ago and we're just staying because Mashiho and the performance majors are performing something.I have nothing to do since I finished my school tasks.

 

"I'll order something,"I mouthed at him and he just nodded.  
I walked to the line patiently waiting for my turn.

My  eyes roamed the noisy cafeteria,students started to fill up the place,some are studying but most of them are eating duhh.

 

"Hey,"I turned to my side to see the Girl who called me.

 

"Oh,hi."I smiled at the pretty girl.She's familiar.

Oh i remember she's Yoonbin's cousin.A senior to me by a year.

 

"Hyunsuk right?You look more handsome in person."She stated straightforwardly,I can't quite read if It's her intention to flirt

 

"Thankyou,You don't look bad yourself."I winked at her jokingly.

 

She's about to speak when a Hand snaked my waist,his familiar scent filling my senses.

Making my heart beat faster than normal.

 

Oh shit.

 

"What's taking you so long."He pulled my body closer to him,making my tummy do flips 

 

What the fuck is happening.

 

 

"Uhh,"all I managed to spat,my mind's blank.All I can hear is the familiar thump from my chest.

 

"I'll go now,see yah."Lily waved goodbye,I just waved my hand at her.Trying not to look at the Guy beside me.

 

 

"Earth to shortie,"Byounggon snapped making me jump a bit.

I looked at him meeting his gaze,His eyes can pierce a hole straight your soul I swear.

I shifted my gaze at him,immediately ordering something for the Guys,distracting my self from something I can't quite comprehend.

 

I feel weird today,maybe I just drank too much coffee?Yes must be it.

 

 

\---

I fell quiet,my mind drifting somewhere,to distracted to mind the noise here at the crowded cafeteria.

I felt his stare but I don't think I can manage meeting his eyes without being shy.

This past few days,I knew I'm getting more and more attached to him,He's making me feel things.

And I don't like it at all.

"Wow you seemed quiet,what's wrong."Yoonbin popped out of nowhere,sitting beside me.

"Nothing,"I casually answered,laughing nervously.

My gaze shot right at Byounggon who's looking at Yoonbin's arms that draped at my shoulders.

I shifted my gaze away before I can meet his,casually putting down Yoonbin's arm,while cracking a joke.

Yoonbin left eventually,to answer a phone call.

The Guy's started to enter the cafeteria,our table getting crowded and noisy,Jihoon is fucking loud.

I got distracted by the sight of Mashiho with my bestfriend,Holding hands and giggling.My gaze stuck there for a second before shifting my gaze to somewhere,accidentally meeting Byounggon's.

He looked away,getting up.A hand on his pocket the other combing his black hair.

I badly wanted to look away but I'm too distracted by his small actions to do so.

He disappeared at my sight which made me blink,

I turned to my side to see him standing there,looking at me.

"Let's go."I quickly got up,quite intimidated by him.

I don't even know why,but I'm too occupied to argue.

"What's bothering you?"He asked,voice raspy but gentle.

We're walking side by side,It's a cold and quiet afternoon.

 

 

"Nothing,"I shook my head,cracking a smile at the Byounggon who just looked at me suspiciously,

"Weirdo,"he whispered as he looked away

While walking home,I can't help but loose my breath as our hands touch each other while walking,It's not intertwined.

I'm used to being touchy around him why am I being akwarded now,

I'm about walk faster but his hand caught mine.Intertwining it with his warm hand.

 

My breathe hitched,my heartbeat is in unusual pace,scaring the shit out of me.

 

I didn't look as I pretend to be unbothered by his small gesture.As if It isn't a bigdeal.

WELL IN FACT IT IS.

ACTUALLY

THE FUCK

 

 

 

It's 12 am when I realized I should get my priorities straight and snap out of the crisis I made myself.

Well fuck it.

I lay there,staring at the ceiling.I'm hungry but I'm too lazy to leave the comfort of the bed,i turned to my side,my body facing his

Stop staring so much you might fall.

A voice whispered in my head,commanding me to turn again and face the ceiling.

"Why did you look away?"

I flinched as he suddenly speak.

"I thought you're sleeping."I stated,still  not looking at his direction.Heat shot my cheeks,

He caught me off guard again.

'Think hyunsuk think!!'

I blinked,trying to change the topic.

"I'm just wandering,do you think squids are fucking weird?"I asked,

Squids?Seriously Hyunsuk?

I tried not to hit myself for spitting that stupid question.

He looked at me,arching his left brow.

 

"Why are you thinking about squids?In an unholy hour?"He gave me a questioning look.

"What should I think about then?"I asked raising a brow,still not looking at  him

 

"Think about me ."he stated casually,making me turn to his direction.

A blush shot my cheeks,thanks God It's dark.He wont see my flushed face.

His statement made me shut up.

I watched as his relaxed expression shifted into a confused one.

An idea popped in to my head,making me grin.

"There's something on your face."I stated,

He touched his face.

"What?"He asked.

"Beauty"I stated before throwing punches in the air giggling at my own pick up line.

He sighed at my response,leaning in closer.Making me loose my breath.

But instead of leaning more closely he flicked my forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually published on wattpad first and I'm releasing it to this platform AO3 NEED MORE GONSUK CONTENT


	5. Stop being cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at this

During our debate on what color is the ugliest.My phone rang,getting both our attentions.

My brother's name displayed on the screen.

I wonder why he's calling in such unholy hour.

["You're taking so long to answer what are you doing."]he greeted,

I ignored his sassiness and tapped the loud speaker.

"It's 3 in the morning,what do you want?"I asked wetting my bottom lip.

Byounggon groaned,making me look at him while raising a brow.

["Fetch me here,I'm at the airport.Make it fast,I'm sleepy."]

My eyes widened.

"What the hell!?are you trolling me Choi Raesung?"I exclaimed.

Aunt didn't tell me that my idiot brother is planning to go here!He's supposed to be in japan right now.

["Stop asking questions you're not worth my effort."]He stated with a pissed tone.

I smiled,i missed this idiot.

"We'll be there in an hour,"I smiled widely hanging up the call.

"We?"Byounggon raised a brow.

"We both know you have no choice but to accompany me."I deadpanned.

He sighed in defeat before standing up first before helping me get up.

I followed him in his bathroom,imitating his actions and washing my face too.I ignored his scolding because I'm using his face wash again.I giggled while brushing my teeth with this Spongebob toothbrush I bought,It's standing out of his black and white bathroom.

I wore his clothes as usual,It's hella big for me but who cares anyway.

"Wear this It's cold outside."he threw a chocolate colored coat on my face making me smile.  
I love his scent so much.It's quite addicting to be honest.

We're both walking in the underground parking lot of the building to get his car.  
I'm already aware that he has one since the Squad always use it whenever we're going somewhere.  
He doesn't drive on the way to school though since It's just a 15 minute walk from here.

My brows furrowed as we stopped in front a fancy car.  
It's the same as the one youtubers are sporting.Tesla model x If I'm correct.

"Uhh,It's new?what happened to the other one?"I sat at the shotgun seat,my eyes roamed around checking the interior.

It's not surprising though since I'm aware that he's hella wealthy.I even heard that his Family is one of the major stockholders in my school.

"It's old and It broke down.Mom got me this,"He almost whispered the last sentence.

His eyes became sad for a moment but it changed back to that usual cold and mysterious gleam.

He looked at me in the corner of his eyes but only for a second.

I want to ask for his family more but I guess he's not really comfortable about it.

I shut my mouth,my eyes not leaving his driving figure.

"Woah!"I exclaimed as the car suddenly took a forced break.

"Stop staring at me,I'm driving."He glared at me.

I got confused so I raised an eyebrow at him.  
His glare sharpened shutting me up and making me avert my attention to the window.

"Why tho."I asked mindlessly,my gaze wandering in awe at the streetlights.

 

"You're making it hard for me to focus."he answered,maybe I'm just hella dumb or his statement is just too vague.

"I'm confused,"I chuckled.

"Because YOU are staring,you're looking at me how can I do things properly?You're asking for too much."

 

 

 

I can feel my cheeks burning as I avoided his piercing gaze,

What the fuck is wrong with him?

His words are so direct at the same time so vague.

It's confusing my brain but my hearts seem to understand it,what's with him?

Or it is it me who has a problem?

 

Ah I'm going crazy.

 

My eyes are averted somewhere on the distance but my mind is dozing off.My ears can't hear the music playing in the radio and the only thing I can hear is my raging heartbeat who can't calmdown.

 

 

"You didn't eat.Do you want McDonalds?"He asked softly,breaking the silence.I can't help but smile widely.

My tummy started doing flips,as I realized that my heart won't be normal from now on.

 

"Yes,"I answered rather meekly trying to hide my heated cheeks.

 

Goddammit it's just a simple gesture calm the fuck down Choi Hyunsuk.

 

 

He looked at me from the rear mirror weirdly,I pouted a bit looking away.

 

 

"Why did you look away?"he asked,making me look  at him my mouth agape.

 

 

"You just told me to not look at you because you're driving and now you're asking me that?"I asked,annoyed.

 

What the fuck 

 

"You're so cute,"he laughed a bit,flashing his dimples that I can see so clearly because I can only see the right side of his beautiful face.I blinked,my gaze won't leave his face.I'm too distracted.

 

 

"Stop that you're being cute."he stated in a baritone voice arching a brow.

 

I can almost feel my heart beating out of my chest,my cheeks are flushed red.

 

How dare he play with my heart like this!!

 

"Yah!How dare you mess with my heart like this?!"I confronted,can't help to pout.

The car stopped suddenly,making me grip hard to my seatbelt.

 

"What was that---uhmf."I'm about to complain but he

slammed

His

Lips

Onto

Mine.

 

My eyes widened as his soft yet rough moved,making all the sanity left on me disappear as I close my eyes.

I melted to his kiss,It's so sweet.

'I don't want to end this.'

My hands clutched his shirt,pulling me closer as his hands touched my cheeks lightly.As if I'm fragile.

 

'Please don't let this end.'

 

"GET OFF MEEEEEE,"My brother squirmed making me grin and bear hug him tighter.

"Yah,you're choking your brother."a pair of strong arms held my waist as it lifted me in the air effortlessly,making my grip to Raesung loosen and my cheeks heating up again.

Byounggon helped Rae,load his things to the car,I just stood there my head blank.

"You're still not telling me why you suddenly want to live here,"I looked at the rear mirror to lock eyes with Raesung who's sitting comfortably in the passenger's seat.

"YG's main branch is here,"He casually answered making my brow arch.

"Aren't you courting someone?"I asked,he looked away.I just looked at him for a moment before deciding to not pester him about it.

My eyes met Byounggon's,

"You sleepy?"He softly asked,I shooked my head no.

It's already 5am,We doesn't have any classes today fortunately.

 

"Raerae,get up we're here."

I helped Byounggon with Rae's baggage,since my Condo's a bachelor unit I only have 1 bedroom.

I don't really mind tho,I'm clingy anyways.Besides,with Raesung's nature he'll move out anytime he wanted.

 

"Stay here I'll make breakfast."I flashed a smile to Byounggon before walking to the kitchen.

 

"Let's just order something,"he stated making me pause,

"Are you tired of my cooking?"I raised a brow,

 

"Yes,let's just lay down for a bit."

Before I could even complain he already lifted me up,arms hugging my waist,my face  is buried on his chest,making me inhale his scent.

Thankfully,so he couldn't see my heated cheeks.

He smells so good.

I landed on the sofa,he layed down on top of me,pushing his weight making me unable to move and flushed.

And I loved it.

 

"Just tell me you want some cuddles Byounggon-ssi."I grinned,

"No,you're just better than my bed."He whispered,head on the crook of my neck.

I can't help but smile like an idiot.

He's being clingy I love it so much.

"Why,"I asked as I touch his soft black hair.

 

"You're fat."

My expression changed,I can hear the romantic mood shattered.

 

"Fuck you,"

 

"You're great at ruining romantic moods asshole."I rolled my eyes heavenwards

"Romantic?That's too shallow.Want me to show you what that word mean?"He whispered in my neck,making me shiver.

A blush shot my cheeks,His deep voice making me weak as my body responded to his words.

"Stop saying weird shit,"I laughed nervously,calming myself down.He's too close.I'm nervous he might hear my heartbeat which can't seem to return back to it's usual pace.

Comfortable silence surrounded us.All i can hear was the steady breathing of Gon who's on top of me.

His warmth and scent is comforting me.

I felt my lids getting heavier every second.

I woke up in my own room,my gaze roamed around immediately to find Byounggon but he's nowhere to be found.  
I still can smell his signature perfume lingering in my own clothes.His scent still lingers around my room.

My gaze landed on my brother who's laying somewhere in the living room floor.  
Boxes of delivery food surrounding him while his eating pizza,gaze at the flatscreen in front of him.

He's watching spongebob.

"You're boyfriend left after getting a phonecall.He's cheating."he stated after noticing my presence,

His eyes scanned my face as I sat down the sofa.

 

"He's not my boyfriend."I avoided his gaze,casually opening a fresh box of pizza.

I glanced at my phone to see the time before stuffing pizza in my mouth.

I wonder where that dinosaur is?He usually show up around this time to join me for lunch.

"He kissed you before he left,you're just friends?Cool."He stated,making me turn to his direction.Stunned.

 

I paused and tried processing that on my head.I felt my blood rose all the way up to my face.

I shook my head.

He won't do that right?He's not the type to steal kisses.

"Stop trolling me Raesung,"I faked a laugh,avoiding his gaze as he raised a brow at me.

 

"I'm not kidding,no 'friend' would agree on driving you to the airport at 3am.That's true love right there."He deadpanned,

I almost choked on my pizza.

"songwriting made you this sappy Raesung?"I faked a laugh trying to vanish the thoughts that are running in my head right now.

 

Love?What is that kid talking about?

As if i felt what i did to Junkyu right?

I hopped in the shower,my mind is messed up.Raesung's words bothered me so much.

He kissed me?

Love?

What the fuck.

 

Love.That word is just too much for me.

 

I looked up,meeting the warm water from the shower.Closing my eyes as I felt each droplets stream down my face.

 

That word scares me so much.My first time experiencing it pained me.

The things I felt these days it's just infatuation It can't be love right?

It's not that he felt this way around me.

 

No it can't be,this is bullshit i'm just thinking too much.


	6. Love?What the fuck

I paused and tried processing that on my head.I felt my blood rose all the way up to my face.

I shook my head.

He won't do that right?He's not the type to steal kisses.

"Stop trolling me Raesung,"I faked a laugh,avoiding his gaze as he raised a brow at me.

"I'm not kidding,no 'friend' would agree on driving you to the airport at 3am.That's true love right there."He deadpanned,

I almost choked on my pizza.

"songwriting made you this sappy Raesung?"I faked a laugh trying to vanish the thoughts that are running in my head right now.

 

Love?What is that kid talking about?

As if i felt what i did to Junkyu right?

I hopped in the shower,my mind is messed up.Raesung's words bothered me so much.

He kissed me?

Love?

What the fuck.

Love.That word is just too much for me.

I looked up,meeting the warm water from the shower.Closing my eyes as I felt each droplets stream down my face.

That word scares me so much.My first time experiencing it pained me.

The things I felt these days it's just infatuation It can't be love right?

It's not that he felt this way around me.

No it can't be,this is bullshit i'm just thinking too much.

 

\--

My phone is quiet,not getting a single message from him.

I haven't seen him since I woke up,I wonder where he is?  
He's maybe sleeping.

Wearing his chocolate colored coat on top of my school uniform,I stormed out of my condo unit.

I entered the passcode to his unit beside mine,getting ready to nag him from sleeping and not eating lunch.

I expected him to be laying in his couch but there's no one there.  
I checked every room and corners but he's nowhere to be found.

What the fuck is that bitch at school already?ISTG i'll smack his head for leaving without me.

 

My brow furrowed as my eyes fixated on his seat beside mine.

I typed a message.

To:Neighbor Gon

Wer r u bitch the class is starting.

I turned off my phone,slipping it into my pockets.  
The lecturer arrived,distracting me.

 

"Hyung,have you seen Gonnie?I need his help with the lyrics."Jihoon asked,popping out of nowhere.  
I closed my locker door before turning into him.

"I don't know either,I haven't seen him whole afternoon."I frowned.

He's not replying to my text either.

 

\-------

 

"yey you're back,now cook for me.I'm hungry."Raesung greeted.

 

"Hey hungry I'm hyunsuk."I stated annoying him on purpose while throwing my bag across the room.

 

"Hey there Hyunsuk-ah."He stated informally earning a glare from me.

This kid seriously.

 

"I told you to eat lunch so you won't starve .It's too early for dinner."I nagged as I entered my bedroom.

 

I changed to more comfortable clothing before making my way to the kitchen to cook for this hungry idiot who's living with me.

 

 

"It's too boring here,"Raesung leaned at the kitchen sink.

I ignored him as I continued doing what I am doing.

 

"Then hang out with your friends,don't you have anything to do?"I asked.

 

He's a part time producer at that famous entertainment company.  
Aunt wouldn't let him go full time because she's worried it may affect his studies.

 

We talked over dinner,by talking i mean bickering.

 

After dinner I walked to the balcony to chill and get some fresh air.  
I blinked as I noticed the room of Byounggon which is illuminated from the inside.

That means he's home already.

 

 

 

I quickly rushed out of my unit to barge in his condo unit.

His living room is dark as well as the kitchen.The only thing that's illuminating the place is the light that's peaking out of the half-opened door of his bedroom.

"Lee Byounggon?"I called,receiving no response from the said guy.

I entered his room just to find him covered with his thick white comforter.

"Where did you go?Have you eaten ye--"I stopped shaking him.

I removed the blanket which is covering him.I touched his forehead and neck.Getting shocked by the high temperature his body is emitting.

"Shit!You're sick!!"I exclaimed,making him flinch a bit.

"It's cold."he grabbed me,making me yelp as I lost my balance helping him drag my body easily squishing it on his own.

Now his legs are entangled in mine his face resting on the crook of my neck.  
I sighed at his warmth sniffing his hair.

Wow I haven't seen him all day.

 

"Where have you been?You're gone all afternoon and you'll show up with a damn fever?"I nagged.He just squirmed.

"I'll make you dinner,you're obviously not okay."I attempted to get out of his grip but he would just hold me tighter.

"Don't go."He mumbled softly under his breath almost like a whisper that is enough for me to hear.

I sighed in defeat,how can I say no to this clingy dinosaur?He's being cute.

 

"Ara,I'll stay.Now go to sleep please."I assured him softly caressing his soft black hair.

\----  
I smiled realizing that I have to take care of this semi coherent guy.

I just can't help not to worry.His fever is not that high to be fatal but it's still higher than average.

I stayed in his arms for 15 minutes,not moving just to make sure he's sleeping soundly.

I sent a message to my brother that I'll be staying here for the night.I made some crab and corn soup for Byounggon and got out of his apartment to get some medicines from my house.

I waited 30 minutes before waking up the dude.

 

"Gon,get up so you can eat."i shook him gently.

 

"Hey~"i called but he didn't move an inch

 

"You're supposed to kiss the sleeping beauty,that's what you told me."

He mumbled under his breath but I didn't hear any of it.

"What?"I asked,

He didn't answer instead he sat  properly,He's leaning on the headboard and his gaze is lingering to my direction.

 

"Now eat."I pointed the tray with my mouth.

 

"Feed me."

 

"The fuck you have a fever,you're hands can still move."I nagged

 

"you're supposed to take care of me."he smiled smugly,making me avoid his gaze and sighed in defeat.

 

I did what he told me,feeding him like a baby.  
His gaze is seriously bothering me!I mean it always does,

"Stop staring at me!"I almost whined,frowning.  
He's  annoying me and making me feel things at the same time.And I don't like it at all!

 

"Aren't you supposed to look at art?"He copied my pick up line,teasing me and making my cheeks redder as it is.

"I-i swear to God,be thankful you're sick!I want to smack you right now."I rolled my eyes,feeding him the now cold soup from the spoon.

"Smack me with your lips?"He teased,smirking.

My eyes widened,

Oh lord jesus take the wheel.

 

"What's that?It taste horrible"He asked randomly as If he did not played with my heart seconds ago.

 

I didn't answer instead I fed myself with the soup I made.

 

"It does not."I frowned getting ready to nag him.

 

But before I can even react,

 

His lips met mine,

shaking my whole galaxy.He delivered all sorts of calamity in me shaking my whole existence.

My lips parted a bit,signalling him to move his toungue to my lower lip.

 

My mind went blank and I felt my body stopped working.

 

I blinked the moment he pulled away,I'm still unable to process everything.

 

"You're right.It isn't"he stated smugly.

 

\-----

 

I blinked,staring at the lines of the ceiling.He's already sleeping beside me,his arms wrapped around my body.

All I can hear is his soft steady breathing and my own heartbeat.  
I don't really know what I'm feeling.

Happy?I guess I am.

But confusion and doubt won't leave my system still.

 

The kiss earlier is playing on my mind nonstop.

I know this feeling,

I'm falling for him.

Denying is useless anymore,

 

Byounggon is the world I want to fall into,that's a fact.

But what if the feeling is not mutual?What if he's just playing around?

 

"Why are you still awake?It's late.We still have classes tommorrow."  
My thought got interrupted by his voice.

I turned to him worried

"Did i wake you up?"I asked meekly,he shooked his head no.

"Why can't you sleep?"He asked again,I looked at him for a moment before answering.

"It's too early."I lied

"It's late already,your body clock is just fucked up."He stated,voice low and raspy.It's hot.

I know.

 

"It's normal before you messed it up."I deadpanned,following the lines of his face.

I giggled at the sight of him wearing that dinosaur onesie,I found it in his closet while looking for something thick for him to wear.

 

"What's so funny"

 

"You're so cute,"I poked his cheeks,

"No,"He covered my face with his hands.

 

I tried to look at his face but he would cover my eyes,

"I want to see your cute face-"I whined,squirming.

 

"No"He said sternly.

He pulled me closer to him,my face buried in his chest and my arms resting at his sides.

 

"You really wont tell me where you've been huh?"I sighed at his warmth.

I felt him snake his arms around my frame,his hands caressing my hair.

I smiled,my heartbeat can't just calm down whenever he's around.And I don't think it will.

 

"Don't leave me like that again.I'm so worried."I admitted,biting my lips.

 

"I won't."

I looked up just to see him leaning closer to place a kiss on my forehead.

 

\------  
Panic rose in my system as I realized he's nowhere in his room anymore.

I cursed under my breath before rushing out  of his room.

I started worrying when I confirmed he's not   here in his house.

He ditched me again!And he's sick!

I dialled his number but he can't be reached.

"Is Byounggon there?He's sick!!"I exclaimed immediately as Seunghun picked up the call.

"What?Byounggon?He's not here"He answered in a hoarse voice,I probably woke him up.

I also called the other guys but he just can't be found.

 

"Calm down Suk,He's not a kid anymore.He can handle himself.Maybe something came up."

Mashiho's voice calmed me down.

"What happened?"Raesung eyed me in suspicion.His left brow arched while watching me pace around.

"Gon ditched me"I stated,a frown forming.

"Again?Isn't he sick?"He asked boredly,before shifting his gaze at the flatscreen.

 

"That's why I'm worried"I sighed before sitting beside him.

 

\----

3  days had passed.

No text,no calls no nothing.

He didn't show up at all.

 

I called his mom,she said he's just busy doing some business.

He's okay but I didn't receive anything from him.I'm not complaining though I miss him so much.

I guess he's just that busy.

 

I fixed my stuffs and got out of the classroom,I finished taking my midterm examination atleast.

"Hyung!!"Jihoon called and waved at me.

He's wearing his signature carefree smile as usual.

 

"That Idol is coming to visit the school later,"He chatted,

 

"Yes,i heard that a lot today."I rolled my eyes.

Apparently,some pretty Idol is transferring next year.I don't really get why she's visiting though?

Whatever I don't care.

We chatted more about our subjects before deciding to seperate ways.  
I don't have anything to do since the exams are over,Jihoon has extra classes to take.

I fished my phone to text Junkyu,Our schedules kinda matched up and It's both our vacants.

I stretched my arms before putting my phone back to the pockets of my coats.

I roamed my eyes,stopping as my sight landed on a familiar figure,leaving the locker room.

Too familiar.

My pace slowed down but my heartbeat went faster.

 

 

I'm ready to yell at him but I swallowed all the words I'm about to spit when I saw a familiar girl behind him.

My eyes met his.

Only to see that cold hard stare I know so well.The familiar gaze he used to give me when we first met.

I lowered my gaze as I can't stand his.My shoulders dropped as I clutched the straps of my backpack.

 

 

He's holding her wrist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop your twitter and ig usernames!!Let's e moots!!Mine is @noadisneyboi


	7. They look cute together

Panic rose in my system as I realized he's nowhere in his room anymore.

I cursed under my breath before rushing out of his room.

I started worrying when I confirmed he's not here in his house.

He ditched me again!And he's sick!

I dialled his number but he can't be reached.

"Is Byounggon there?He's sick!!"I exclaimed immediately as Seunghun picked up the call.

"What?Byounggon?He's not here"He answered in a hoarse voice,I probably woke him up.

I also called the other guys but he just can't be found.

 

"Calm down Suk,He's not a kid anymore.He can handle himself.Maybe something came up."

Mashiho's voice calmed me down.

"What happened?"Raesung eyed me in suspicion.His left brow arched while watching me pace around.

"Gon ditched me"I stated,a frown forming.

"Again?Isn't he sick?"He asked boredly,before shifting his gaze at the flatscreen.

 

"That's why I'm worried"I sighed before sitting beside him.

 

\----

3 days had passed.

No text,no calls no nothing.

He didn't show up at all.

 

I called his mom,she said he's just busy doing some business.

He's okay but I didn't receive anything from him.I'm not complaining though I miss him so much.

I guess he's just that busy.

 

I fixed my stuffs and got out of the classroom,I finished taking my midterm examination atleast.

"Hyung!!"Jihoon called and waved at me.

He's wearing his signature carefree smile as usual.

 

"That Idol is coming to visit the school later,"He chatted,

 

"Yes,i heard that a lot today."I rolled my eyes.

Apparently,some pretty Idol is transferring next year.I don't really get why she's visiting though?

Whatever I don't care.

We chatted more about our subjects before deciding to seperate ways.  
I don't have anything to do since the exams are over,Jihoon has extra classes to take.

I fished my phone to text Junkyu,Our schedules kinda matched up and It's both our vacants.

I stretched my arms before putting my phone back to the pockets of my coats.

I roamed my eyes,stopping as my sight landed on a familiar figure,leaving the locker room.

Too familiar.

My pace slowed down but my heartbeat went faster.

 

 

I'm ready to yell at him but I swallowed all the words I'm about to spit when I saw a familiar girl behind him.

My eyes met his.

Only to see that cold hard stare I know so well.The familiar gaze he used to give me when we first met.

I lowered my gaze as I can't stand his.My shoulders dropped as I clutched the straps of my backpack.

 

 

He's holding her wrist.

 

I immediately changed paths,avoiding the direction where they're going.

Business?

That's the buisness he had gone to?

I ran as fast as I could before disappointment would fill my system.

Why am I even reacting like this?

 

"Where did you came from?"Junkyu threw a questioning look as I reached the table on the center of the cafeteria.

I wetted my lips as I messed my hair more,slumping on the seat across my bestfriend as my Mind drifted of to the scene minutes ago.

"I saw Byounggon-hyung with that Pretty Idol,"He stated while opening his lunchbox only looking up to see my expressions.

I did not respond but retaliated his movement,I smiled at the contents of my lunch box.  
I'm pretty sure Raesung swapped mine with his,

"Ooh is that sushi--"Junkyu swiftly picked up the food from my lunch box,

"Raesung prepared this,your Only Child ass can't relate."I grinned smugly,

He rolled his eyes,

"Atleast I'm not single"He sassed.

 

"What's up Crackheads"Sushi greeted before sitting beside Junkyu who's munching away his food.

She received nothing in response as I just looked at her.

She's a year a head of me and is older than Jihoon,her brother.

She flipped her hair distracting me and the people here in the cafeteria too.She's not wearing any make up but her bareface is enough to grab attention.

She's very pretty,but she's not someone I can handle.She's creepy too.

 

 

"I thought you're dating Byounggon,why is he with that Girl?"She raised a brow,her mysterious gaze lingered around me.Trying to find any emotions in my face.

"We're just friends,"I shrugged,averting my gaze to Junkyu who's also eyeing me.

"They look cute together."she stated,a smile forming in her naturally red lips.

I shivered and looked away.

"Can you like cover your face when you're smiling?You're creepy."Junkyu scrunched his nose.

Sushi just raised a brow before getting up to answer her phone.

I'm finished eating my lunch and is just sitting here,leaning at the table.

I glanced at Junkyu who's staring at me,cheeks in between of his palms,

I raised a brow.

 

"What?"I asked,

His stares does not affect me anymore.As if he's not the boy I loved since we're kids.

 

"You're quiet these days,since Byounggon disappeared."

It's his turn to arch a brow.

 

 

 

"What are you saying?"I faked a laugh

"That's so fake."he insulted

I only raised a brow as response and averted my gaze somewhere.

"what's up with you?"he squinted his eyes

"I'm stressed because of the exams Kyu,"I lied running my fingers through my hair and glancing at him who's eyeing me suspiciously

"You're lying"

"I'm not"I clicked my toungue

"And I don't love Mashiho"He stated sarcastically

"Fine"I sighed in defeat

I mean what's the point of arguing with him anyway?He's annoying asf

 

"I'm falling in love with someone."I confessed looking away and scratching my neck

"I knew it!"he exclaimed happily.

I looked at him,my lips stretched into a thin line.

 

"You sounds so happy"I rolled my eyes

 

"Ofcourse I do!You won't die alone!Isn't that great?"He responded,full of sarcasm

 

"Shouldn't you be happy?It's him we're talking about!You gays are perfect for each other."he smiled

 

"I don't know what to do"I said weakly

 

"Why?"

 

"He doesn't feel the same"I bit my lips

 

"What are you saying?He looks at you like you're his universe.You're oblivious."He chuckled

 

"I'm scared,"I buried my face in my hands 

 

"Being a coward won't take you anywhere you midget.Don't let the opportunities pass."He stated softly,

"You don't want him to end up like me right?"He added,making me look at him.

Shocked.

 

 

"what the actual fuck junky---you knew all this time?"my jaw almost falled off

he just laughed

"because I'm not as dumb as you.you're my bestfriend Hyunsuk.I can see right through you.

"you're an asshole!You ignored my feelings all along!!!"I exclaimed as i felt all the burden lifted off my chest

"I'm waiting for you to fess up,and you never did."he clicked his toungue

"well I'm glad I did not"I smiled sweetly

"even if you did I'd still reject you"he stated annoyingly making me frown

"What I'm trying to say is,you're being a pussy again.You love that Guy and it definitely shows that he loves you too.Maybe he's just waiting for you"He smiled assuringly

"And how did you know?He ditched me and did not show up for days and then he came back with a Girl."I rolled my eyes.

 

"So what if he has a Girl?It's not like they're dating.You said you love him then pursue him Suk,be selfish this time."

 

 

what junkyu said stuck to me,I didn't even realized that I'm home already.

 

"you look more depressed than usual,ew you're ugly"Raesung insulted as soon as he saw me.

 

"shut up midget or else I'll starve you"I warned before stepping in to my room

 

My room is cold despite the heater.The study table is a mess,remnants of paper works i finished still lays there.The laptop is half opened on top of a random book.

My bed is not different either.

 

"i saw you're boyfriend at the store earlier,with a girl."Raesung stated after barging in to my room.  
He dived in into my bed and I leaned at the wall.

"He's not my boyfriend."

 

"oh why do you sound disappointed?"

 

\---  
Instead of sleeping,I played a multi-player game with my brother.

 

"Damnit!!Leave me alone!!"I cussed while moving my character away from his.

 

 

"You're a coward,"He insulted

 

"I know"I responded,rolling my eyes

 

 

"Stop hiding,you're time is running out.You'll just hurt yourself even more."He stated,making me turn to him,intrigued

 

I know he's talking about the game but why do I feel like he's pointing out something else?

\---

 

I lied down somewhere in the living room floor,my mind is messed up as usual.

It drifted off to the scenario earlier.

He finally showed up.I should be happy right?

And he's with that Idol too.

Are they dating?Thats not impossible.

They look cute together.

I frowned at my own thoughts.I can't help but think about that Guy.

He ditched me,didn't showed up for 3 days and when he did he's with a Girl!

Why am I even mad?

It's not like we're something.

I shook my head and got up.

 

It's 11pm and I don't feel sleepy at all.Raesung is already sleeping like a log in my room.

I decided to do my schoolworks that night.All of it,some are due 2 weeks from now,leaving a bag under my eyes and a relief.

 

It's both a good thing and a bad thing to be honest.Good--because I don't have anything school related to strees on and Bad--because I won't have an excuse to be busy for.

 

 

"You look shittier than usual."Seunghun dissed as I sat down beside Junkyu.

I yawned and lazily took out my lunch box.

 

"I passed all of my schoolworks today,so who's really winning here?"I smirked,

They all just looked at me for a second before raising a brow.

 

"Wow Nerd."

 

"You plan on snatching Yedam's title for being the most boring."Jihoon insulted,Making Yedam shoot a glare at him

 

"Atleast I'm not on the verge of failing my classes,"he sassily stated.

 

I rolled my eyes at them before focusing on eating.Our vacants matched today because some of the teachers are gone for a convention.We're all gathered here except for Him.

 

The crowd got loud grabbing the attention of the Guys except me who remained still,eyes on my food.

I rolled my eyes.

 

 

That Idol is here again?For what?

 

 

"Byounggon!!Here!"i heard Seunghun called

I raised a brow before fixing my things.

 

"I'm going home,Rae texted."I lied,getting various stares as I stand up

I didn't wait for their response and turned around.

My breath hitched as I met his gaze,he's only a few meters away now.I shifted my gaze to the girl he's with before walking away casually.

 

The last thing I want to deal with is him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my twitter is @noadisneyboi i might post prompts there!


	8. I can make you drunker

I got home to catch Raesung eating instant Ramen while watching spongebob.  
My brow furrowed

  
"I told you to stop eating instant food,I cooked decent food for you to just heat it up."I nagged

"Oh I ate it for breakfast,"He answered innocently.

I just rolled my eyes before entering my room to take a bath.  
The weather today is Good,A good day to sleep.

I did exactly what I planned and slept.I found myself getting back to my weird sleeping routine.

  
I woke up to my brother already sleeping beside me,my room is illuminated by nothing but the moonlight.

I contemplated to whether get up or not,I just can't seem to feel hunger even tho I didn't had dinner.

 

I grabbed my sweater beside Raesung,carefully getting out of the bed on the process even tho It's useless.This Idiot sleeps like a log anyways.

 

I bit my lips as I touched the metal knob of the balcony door.I'm still here inside,debating on whether I should step out or not.

I'm scared he'll be at his side of the balcony,sitting with his back turned away.

 

Shut up Hyunsuk,you want to see him anyways.

 

 

 

I sighed as I carefully opened the sliding door,turning my face at the direction of his room.Thankfully no one's there.

 

I didn't sat at my usual spot.instead I sat on the floor,the wall in my back and my side is leaning at the metal railings.

He won't see me here if he got out.

 

I sighed contently at the coldness,wrapping my arms over myself before absentmindedly looking up to the sky.

The stars are looking down upon me.

I wonder if the constellations are also looking at us thinking,"that one is shaped like an idiot".

 

I smiled at my own thought,I need a therapist.

 

My thoughts drifted away again,back to this same place,same dawn.

I wonder what would happen when my sleeping schedule is not fucked up,when i didn't impulsively bought this apartment just for the sake of my love for the sky.

What would happen if I didn't got out of this same balcony that time?

Or that time when my heater broke?

Mayble I'd still be hopelessly in love with Junkyu if that didn't happened.

I smiled sadly.

 

 

My breath hitched when I heard his balcony door slid open.I can imagine his piercing gaze and ruffled hair.

 

I want to see him

 

 

 

 

 

I woke up to my own room.My eyes roamed around my room,smiling and ready to clown my brother.

 

 

Wow,I never thought he wouldn't let me die from impulsively sleeping outside and catching hypothermia.

 

The door creaked open,revealing my brother's poker face.

"thanks for carrying me here,"I stated smiling

 

 

"the fuck are you saying"He squinted his eyes at me

 

 

"what?"My brow furrowed.

 

He didn't?Then who?

 

I scanned his face,He really is not lying.

 

Last time I checked,I don't sleepwalk

So that dinosaur looking guy carried me here huh?

 

 

It's saturday and I don't have anything to do since I finished all of my works.It's also too early to study for finals.

 

Y'all can't relate  lazy motherfuckers.

 

 

 

"Hey Rae,wanna hangout today?"I bugged my brother who's laying in the sofa while playing minecraft on his phone.

 

 

"Ew,It's embarassing to be out with you.In public."He insulted not sparing a glance

 

 

"You never stepped out of this building ever since you came here,you need vitamin d you idiot."I shook him aggresively purposely annoying him.

 

 

"bother your boyfriend or something,I'm playing minecraft"he shrugged me off but i clung to him more.

 

 

"I'll buy you anything you want."i grinned making him turn to me with a pout,i grabbed my black card from my wallet and lend it to  him who's glaring at me now.

 

 

"i fucking hate you-give me that,"he snarled before grabbing the card from me

 

 

We went to the han river to fly kites and also to the mall to shop.This bitch literally bought gadgets with my card,he's a spawn of satan.

Now Aunt would be confused why I spent too much fortune for just a single day.

 

I had fun tho,we bought each other outfits and went laser tagging.Well the bickering didn't stopped though.

It's inevitable since he's a literal bitch.

 

 

This is one of those rare moments we get to spend time together.Since Mom died,he transferred in Japan while I'm left here to continue my studies.

Speaking of japan.

 

 

"Raesung,How's Noa?"I asked mindlessly not looking at him because I'm punching in the passcode of my unit.

 

 

"Rae?"I snapped louder this time

 

 

"w-what?"he asked softly making me turn to him,

 

he's raising both of his brows avoiding my gaze to take off his shoes.

 

 

"how's Noa?"I mimicked his actions placing the paperbags on the floor to take off my own shoes.

 

 

 

"he's fine,I don't know"I nodded at his answer before absentmindedly flopping down the carpeted floor.Silence enveloped us both.

 

 

I guess we're tired from messing around all day.

 

We took turns in the bathroom to take showers and our different night routines,boring shits like that.

 

 

 

"argh get off me!"Raesung squirmed as I squished him

 

 

"fucking germ"he hissed trying to brush me off him,I just laughed before hugging him again.

 

He just sighed,tired and done of my bullshits obviously.

 

 

I woke up to my phone blaring Seventeen's Call call call.

"Oh my God,do you know what time it is?"I deadpanned carelessly putting the device beside my right ear.

I'm too sleepy to even mind who the caller is.

["Hyunsuk,its like 10 am.Get the fuck up and prepare.We'll be there in 2 hours."]

Seunghun declared,making me groan.

"Fuck you Guys,I just cleaned up this damn house leave me alone"I whined,

["We wanted to see your brother."]He stated making me roll my eyes

"Rae doesn't want you all here,you're not Noa or something"I yawned,glancing over my brother who remained asleep beside me.

["You think that could stop us?No."]

"Ugh,Fine!"I hissed then dropped the call.

I freshen up before stepping in to the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Ooh bacon~"Raesung barged into the kitchen to see what I'm making.

"The guys will be here,they want to see you."I stated after serving him the bacons and pancakes

He didn't answered instead he just looked at me.

"And you'll accompany me at the grocery store so you wouldn't sneak out while I'm gone."I beamed,earning a groan from him

"Do I have to be here?You Guys are fucking loud."He sulked

"Shut up you anti-social freak.You need to interact with humans.It won't hurt."

After eating we went out to get groceries.He also helped me cook some japanese dishes.

And I'm thankful because he's being productive today.And he's way better than me when it comes to cooking.

"Sososososoo~"

"Seunghun shut the fuck up."

"yEDAM STOP FUCKING CURSING  YOU'RE LIKE SEVEN"

"JIHOON SHUT YOUR MOUTH"

"Oh my god SHUT THE HELL YOUR MOUTHS"

I sighed as i heard the front door opened followed by their loud ass bickerings.

Wait how did they even know my passcode?

I peeked my head at the divider only to meet eyes with the person I'm avoiding lately.

 

 

 

Hyunsuk you dumb bitch,Of course he's here!

I shifted my gaze over to Junkyu who's looking at me.The rest are already messing with the ps4.

Mashiho came to help us with some things and also helped us bring the food at the living room.

"Raerae I missed youuu!!"

They tackled my brother as soon as he placed the food he's holding on top of  the coffee table.

Except for him who's looking at me.

"What?"I asked,managed to sound casual

He looked away,so I walked out of there akwardly.I shrugged,fuck it I hate this.

It's like there's a wall seperating us now.

I just sighed before walking to the kitchen to get more kimbap.

"Just eat your food dumbass,"Yoonbin spat at Jihoon who's taking pictures of the food.

"Mind your own business asshole,it's not my fault your a damn local."Jihoon sassed

"Hey no cursing in front of the food.Ungrateful rats."Seunghun rolled his eyes.

I just smiled at their bickering before placing the platter in front of them.

The guys are eating already,including my brother who's wearing a brighter expression than before.Now the guys are here.

"Why are you still standing there?"Junkyu asked,snapping me out of my thoughts.

I blinked before getting a plate for myself.I sat beside Byounggon since that's the only vacant spot left.

"Eat more,"he spoke suddenly,startling me with his deep voice.

I didn't answered instead I leaned in the table to get more sushi.

  
I ate quietly,scared to even look at his direction.Thankfully the guys are too busy to notice.

 

  
"gather up bitches let's play"Jihoon called,

  
all of us gathered and formed a circle in the carpeted floor.

  
"ugh what game?"Yedam rolled his eyes,already tired of jihoon's bullshits

 

 

  
"spin the bottle,"Jihoon beamed devilishly 

  
"we're in college Jihoon the fuck?"Yoonbin deadpanned

  
"Killjoys will get smacked by this bottle.In the head."Jihoon smiled sweetly

  
The rules are simple actually,it's just a clichéd game of drinking.

 

"we're in college Jihoon the fuck?"Yoonbin deadpanned

"Killjoys will get smacked by this bottle.In the head."Jihoon smiled sweetly

The rules are simple actually,it's just a clichéd game of drinking game.

Jihoon spun the empty soju bottle,my breathe hitched as i quietly prayed the bottle won't point at me.

These idiots are merciless.

  
The bottle pointed at Raesung who doesn't seem fazed at all.

"Raesungie"Jihoon beamed

"act cute for us"Seunghun commanded making me grin

"oh you have to do it"I laughed

"uhh no,"he raised his middle finger before drinking the whole bottle of soju.

we all frowned while he smiled in triumph

 

Jihoon rolled his eyes before spinning the bottle again,this time it pointed towards Yedam

Raesung grinned evilly,while Yedam laughed without humor.

"kiss Doyoung,on his lips."Raesung commands making all of us lose our shits except for the flustered Yedam and shocked Doyoung,

"Do it Yedam,we all know you hate alcohol."Mashiho teased

wow Raesung is really a manipulative little shit huh?

He reached out for the bottle but Doyoung pulled Yedam making the said guy lose his balance and catch Doyoung's lips.

"OH MY GODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

 

we all squealed in unison,

 

Raesung just laughed and gulped his second bottle of soju.

After the commotion DoDam caused Raesung spun the bottle again,this time.It pointed to Jihoon.

Now this is interesting.

 

"Kiss Seunghoon in front of us"Raesung manipulatively traced

"torrid."he finished his sentence,once again we all cheered and screamed,

 

Jihoon frowned and Seunghun smirked.

 

our screaming got louder when Jihoon didn't hesitate to stand up and walk over Seunghun.He sat on his lap and started kissing the older.

 

gross.

Raesung ran his fingers through his black hair and chuckled.It's literally his third bottle,what the fuck.

Jihoon spun the bottle,

this time the cursed bottle pointed at me

'oh fuck my life

 

"so..hyunsuk hyung."Jihoon trailed purposely.

"Okay,I'll let you repent for your brother's tomfoolery--Kiss Byounggon hyung torridly."

 

 

 

"Shut up Jihoon,you enjoyed it."Raesung rolled his eyes

I looked at Byounggon who is also looking at me.

Fucking shit what the fuck do i do?

His gaze can pierce through your soul istg.I looked away reaching out to grab the bottle of soju.

But before I can touch it,a hand swatted it away.

I looked at Byounggon wide eyed as I watched him chugged down the soju.

  
"Oh crap-"

"Wha--"

"You're not allowed to drink."Byounggon stated--more like a command.

But before I could even speak up Raesung interrupted.

  
"Why don't you take the dare instead?"He asked,a smile crept on to his face.

I looked away from my brother.

His smile is creeping me out shit.

"Do it,"Yoonbin encouraged

  
"Wait what the fu-"

Something soft touched my lips,interrupting my protests.

Byounggon's lips collided with my own.

Thousand voltage of energy ran through-out my whole body,and i felt my heart exploded at the moment.

I held his arms as my knees gave in.

His lips moved shooting millions of new sensations again.  
I felt myself melt as I kissed him back.

The bitterness of soju and the sweet taste of his lips are enough to get me as drunk.

Good lord.I love it so much.

  
"I can make you drunker than Soju,"

He whispered after our lips parted,pulling me out of trance and delivering a blush straight to my cheeks.

My body reacted too well in his words.

  
Oh shit.I don't think I can look straight in their eyes again.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment down your twitter uns!!I'll follow you all!!Mine's @noadisneyboi hmu


	9. You did not

"Yesterday was fun,gonsuk literally made out infront of us."Jihoon smirked,and the guys agreed except for me.

We're walking across the football field to our usual hang out place,under the cherry blossom trees that has yet to blossom.

"you're acting like you didn't made out with Seunghun,"I rolled my eyes

"we've done that multiple times what about it?"he stated confidently earning various reactions from us.

he's so liberated.

"2 playboys are a good match huh?or not."Junkyu raised a brow

"there's a no in between."Mashiho scoffed

"as if you and Byounggon are not into those stuffs,you're around each other 24/7."Jihoon stated making me frown

"shut it Jihoon there are kids here"Yoonbin pointed Yedam and Doyoung who don't even look like they're listening to us.Too engrossed in each other's presence.

The seven of us sat in the lawn,Junkyu and Mashiho are chatting about random stuffs already,Jihoon is typing in his phone,probably texting his boyfriend?I don't even know what their dynamic was,knowing the both of them.Yedam is helping Doyoung with paper works and Yoonbin is watching something on his phone.

I looked up and saw Byounggon,walking towards us and his eyes are glued on his phone.

Probably texting his Girlfriend.

Well I don't care.

"I'm hungry,accompany me to the cafeteria."Jihoon tugged my sleeves so i helped him get up.

before we can get farther a hand gripped my wrist,disconnecting Jihoon's grip.

"where are you going?"Byounggon asked,his voice raspy and deep as usual.

My brow raised,trying to meet his gaze but he won't look at me in the eye.

What's wrong with him.

"cafeteria."I answered,trying to remain blank as much as possible.

 

"stay here,"he cleared his throat,gaze shifting from me to Jihoon who's already smirking.

"we're just going to get snacks,you're so possessive."Jihoon giggled,

I felt Byounggon's grip loosened,Jihoon noticed it and dragged me away.

My mind drifted off while we're heading at the main building.

He's sweet but later he'll turn cold again.I don't know what he's thinking,He's too vague.

I just can't read him.Why is he like that?

"Gon-hyung is possessive it's hot."Jihoon stated getting my attention

"He's not"I glanced at him who also looked at me

"are you stupid or just blind?He's scorching hot."He brushed his hair back

"he's not possessive,"I clicked my toungue

"and you're stupid."he stated blankly

"I'm not.He has a girl,he doesn't have any reasons to be like that around me."I shifted my gaze  at the front.The hallways are crowded with students.

"he wouldn't kiss you if he has one,"he argued

"that kiss meant nothing,It's a damn dare."I argued back

"stop making lies with yourself,He's not that type to do bullshits like that.He's not the same as me."

 

"Hyung,I love you but Byounggon-hyung is shooting daggers at me."Yoonbin whispered making me look up to meet Byounggon's gaze.

I immediately looked away and grabbed the  folder that's laying at the grass to fan myself.

His gaze is too hot for me holy shit.

The next days were fine,I guess.I avoided him a lot.  
And I got nothing except for Seunghun's glares and eyebrow raising.

But one morning,I woke up to noises in the kitchen.  
Is Raesung cooking or something?

I got up to wear my robe and wash my face.Taking my time to freshen up.

"What are you c--"I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw my brother eating cake and the man I avoided for the past few days leaning in the kitchen counter.

He's there gaze lingering around me,wearing a cotton shirt,rip jeans and converse.  
His black hair and multiple rings are deadly.

I almost forgot I'm avoiding him.

Ugh fuck my life.

"W-what are you doing here?"I asked uselessly,

"Are you wearing something underneath that?You're showing too much skin."He raised a brow

"I'm wearing a robe,"I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going out,He already asked me he can court you,and I said yes."Raesung stated blankly making my jaw drop.

 

"Wait what--why did you ask him and not me-I MEAN WHAT?!"I exclaimed,

"We don't need your opinion,and he gave me cake."Raesung deadpanned

"Okay you can take him out better if you guy's won't come back here.I don't need hyunsuk-hyung here."

 

\-----

I fixed my gaze outside of the window,I haven't spoken to him yet after my idiot brother kicked us out of my own house.

My heart is beating so fast now.I still feel the same way,the lack of communication and my effort to avoid him was useless after all.

I'm screwed.

"Where do you want to eat?"He asked softly,making me turn my head to see him.  
His gaze was fixed at the road so I can only see half of his face.Giving me the glory of staring at his perfect side profile.

"I'm not hungry,"I tried to sound casual,

"You haven't eaten yet.You're brother will strangle me if I don't feed you."He looked at me through the rear view

I just leaned comfortably and closed my eyes.

"Open your eyes again and look at me."He commanded,i shut my eyes open as a blush shot straight on my cheeks,

"Why are you doing this?"I asked before looking away,

"Hmm,doing what?"He hummed

"Doing this,showing up to my apartment bribing my brother so you can take me out for a date or whatever?"I puffed my cheeks,

he suddenly swerved on the side of the road,hitting the breaks fluidly without warning,earning a groan from me.

"wh--"he cuts me off

"we both know you already know the answer to that,or..."he trailed,wetting his lower lips while looking straight in my eyes

"do you want me to clear things up?"

 

"stop playing games with me Byounggon,"I laughed without humor and poked his forehead to unable him to move closer.

"You promised you won't leave me,But you did.You got me worried sick,I'm waiting for you to even reply.But you didn't,you just showed up randomly with that pretty Idol."I stated,letting all the words that's been circling my head drip out of my mouth,like faucet.

"I avoided you h-hoping that things will go back to what it was before you came in my life,n-no I came to your life.You're confusing me,you're making me feel things and I don't like it at all.I'm sorry,I'm leaving now."

 

I quickly got out of his car before a tear could even slip out.

 

 

I wandered in my room,soulless.

I feel like my soul left my body,my head is blank.My heart is empty.I can't feel anything and I can't hear anything except for my own breathing.

Nor did I care.

The last thing I remembered was me running away from him.And him calling out for my name.

Ah why did it even came to this?

Because I'm a coward,I'm a horrible person.I don't deserve anything.

I glanced at my phone.It's beeping non-stop when I'm in the cab so I removed the battery.I don't want to hurt him and myself more.

"Hyunsuk,open this door talk to me please."

My breathe hitched as soon as I heard his voice outside my room.It snapped me out of my thoughts and brought me back to reality.

"I know you're there.Please say something."my heart only clenched when I heard his voice cracked.

Shit what have I done?

I quickly rushed to open the door revealing Byounggon who quickly pulled me closer.

"Don't ever do that to me again."He buried my face in his chest,I hugged him tighter letting the tears I've been holding back flow.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry,"I whispered,

"Shh baby don't cry please."He planted small kisses at my forehead calming me down.

"I hate you so much,you broke my walls!You made me feel things,you!you..made me  fall so hard I don't think I can stand up anymore."I confessed,

Fuck it!There's no turning back now!

"Just look at you!I should be mad at you right now but I ended up in your arms again!How did you even do that huh?You tamed me!!Now how am I supposed to move on now!"I ranted poking his chest repeatedly.

He laughed,getting my attention.

"Why the hell are you laughi--"

He cuts me off with a kiss,shocking the living hell out of me and making my knees give up in an instant.

"Don't ever think about moving on you midget.You'll be stuck with me forever.I'll make sure of that."

\----

"Asshole!You made me think it's one sided AND NOW thAT?!"I exclaimed,

My heart is beating out of my chest,but my mind can't seem to process the series of event I'm going through right now.

"You're being cute stop that,I might undress you on the spot."he stated making me hit him repeatedly

"Pervert!And we're not dating yet!Court me"I smiled cheekily, he just chuckled bragging his dimples and eyesmile.

"So you'd let me undress you if we'r--"

"Shut up,"I frowned at him,he laughed and sandwiched my cheeks in between his hands.

"Just kidding,Let's take it slow yeah?"he planted a small kiss on my forehead.Turning my frown into a bright smile.

 

A week passed,all came back to normal but better.

Byounggon admitted that the girl he's with is his half-sister.He's stupid seriously.

Raesung is stingy (what's new lmao).But he's starting to get out of the house more often than before.

The squad is busy preparing for the finals.So as me,Byounggon is so chill about it.

"I'm concerned you're not reviewing."I glanced at Byounggon who's sitting beside me and watching me write an essay while eating gummy worms.

"Let's have a bet,"He stated making me arch a brow

"What bet?"I asked suspiciously,

What's this guy up to?

"Let's compete for the final exams,if the average of my test scores we're higher than yours..You'll be mine officially."He smirked

I blinked,

What?

"A-and if not?"I asked stupidly,

"Then you choose,be mine or not."

"What do you mean or not?"My brow furrowed at the choices.

He's playing mindgames with me.

"If you won't be mine then I'll continue pursuing you stupid."He stated before wrapping his arms in my waist,

I squealed when he lifted me up in the air effortlessly and sat me on top of his lap.

"You're playing tricks on me,you know you'll win."I pouted.

"Nah,You're smarter than me."He squished his face on my neck so I bit my lips before a smile could escape.

My heart is so full right now.

I'm happy.

 

-  
"Are you and Byounggon competing against each other or something?"Jihoon eyed us judgingly,

I looked at Byounggon who's just smirking.

"We had a bet,"I giggled and returned to what I was doing in my laptop,

"Whatever,"He rolled his eyes and excused himself,me and him were left here in the library.

"Teach me this,"I bugged him who's typing something in his computer.  
I smiled when he didn't say anything and just explained it to me.

"Ok now I got it,thanks."I got up to and about to walk away but he gripped my arm and pulled me close without warning,making me lose balance as his lips caught mine.

"I told you no kisses until we're not official!"I smacked his arm repeatedly,my cheeks are burning right now.

"What?I deserved that kiss."He licked his bottom lip seductively,making me puff my cheeks

"Kiss thief,"I rolled my eyes before getting back in my seat.

"Your lips taste like heaven,how can I resist?"

\---

The days passed rapidly,Final exams are finally over.

The guys are nowhere to be found,except for Mashiho who's with me the whole time

"Where's your boyfriend?"I asked him who's eating chips while walking beside me.

We're walking from the cafeteria to our usual hang out spot where the guys agreed to meet.

"He bought something with Jihoon,i don't know."He shrugged and I just nodded,

"Look the results are posted,"Mashiho stated so I quickly tapped the app on my phone to see my test scores.

"Holy shit!"I exclaimed

My test scores are higher than Byounggon's!That means I won!

And his test average is lower than mine in an unbelievable percent.

That sneaky rat!He did this on purpose to pressure me and decide on the spot!

I'm about to call him when I realized that his phone was in my bag.

"Is Byounggon with Junkyu?"I asked Mashiho and he just shrugged.

I'm about to dial Seunghun's number with his phone when a notification popped out somewhere on the screen.

My blood quickly boiled as I read the message.

Princess:

Where r u?I'm at the Park already?🙈❤

Princess?!

What the fuck!?I'll seriously strangle both of them!

That guy is cheating on me?

I dragged Mashiho away ignoring his sentiments.

"Wait hold up what the heck calm down."Mashiho stated when we got on the taxi.

"I can't believe he's cheating on me?!With this princess?!?!First of all I'M HIS QUEEN!"I ranted making Mashiho turned to me surprised.

I marched angrily straight on the barricaded entrance of the park,Body guards are scattered around the place which prevented me to go in further.

"S-sir we're sorry but no one's allowed to go in further."one of the guards stuttered when he met my glare.

"Holy sh--Sukkie calm down."Mashiho gripped my arm.

I calmed myself down before speaking.

"It's not that hard,you'll let me in there before this park blows up."I smiled fakely before rolling my sleeves up to show the ring i'm wearing in my pinky.

They gasped when they realized what symbol I'm wearing and bowed repeatedly with continous apologies.

"I can't believe you pulled out the "my family's money runs this economy" card on them holy shit,"

Mashiho stated amused.I just gave him a look of disapproval before marching angrily at the pathway who even had red carpet and petals scattered.

My blood boiled every second I realized that he made an effort to make this park exclusive and pretty.

I stopped dead in my tracks as soon as I realized Mashiho isn't trailing me anymore.I roamed my eyes with the hope of finding him because I'm pretty sure I'll punch someone in the face today.

But instead of finding him.My sight landed on the Guy I'm about to knock some sense into.

"Lee Byounggon you're so dead."I stated menacingly making him laugh,

"Okay before I get yeeted by you,No I'm not cheating on you and second of all I don't want a bruise in my face before I kiss you."

The frown in my face shifted to a confused one.

"What the f--are you planning to ask me to be yours now?"I asked stupidly,

"And if I do?Will you?"

"OF COURSE I WILL STOP ASKING STUPID QUESTI-"

Initial...

Initializi...

Initializing...

My eyes widened at the realization.As if I just discovered something worth dying for.

"OH MY GOD GON YOU DID NOT JUS--"

I was cut off by his lips connecting to mine,shooting thousands of sensations through out my whole body.

"I just did,you're mine now."He stated cockily,snapping me out of trance that he pulled me into.

Cheers and claps resonated through out the whole place followed by the flower petals falling from the above.

I laughed happily,words cannot express the bliss I'm feeling right now.

I can't believe he's mine now,someone please punch me in the face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the epilogue yet dwr,Byounggon's pov next!


	10. End

Lee Byounggon's untold part

"Do I really have to go there Mom?"

I asked her for the ninth time,she just sighed and nodded.

"You won't be bored there,Hyunjae's sons wil be there to accompany you.They're the same age as you.Okay honey?"She stated patiently,

"Jisoo,Welcome to our Manor~"

An elegant woman greeted my Mom ,I didn't really payed attention since I'm in awe of this place we just entered.

Is this even a house?It seems like a palace in one of that fairytale movies.

"Is this Byounggon?He's handsome."She complimented so I bowed repeatedly.

This woman is the head misstress of this Manor,she looks like she's the age of my Mom and she's undeniably beautiful and elegant.  
I turned to my side when she called someone.

And there I first saw him with his brother.

He smiled brightly when we first met,different from his brother who looks like he's afraid to even meet my gaze.

He always piqued my curiousity,he's so bright and cheerful.Different from the other kids who are intimidated by me,he's kind.  
He even introduced me to his friends.

I'm so happy that time I bragged to my cousin that I'm not friendless anymore.

Summer passed and It's time for me to go back in the United States again.

Even tho I'm always looking forward to be back there.This time it's different.

I somehow felt that I left something important there.His smiles and loudness can't seem to leave me alone.

This is the first time I got this attached to someone.

Summer vacation was that time of the year I'm always looking forward too.And when it came,I'm exhilarated.

But I didn't expected that summer will br the worst.

We're all devastated,the news quickly surfaced.

"Breaking news!One of the world's most prominent business woman CEO Choi Hyunjae passed away at 40."

Their Mom died that summer due to heart failure.

Just a few days after that,my parents decided to get a divorce.That's also the time when I got informed at the existence of my little sister.

I'm confused and sad that time I decided to stay in the U.S with my Dad.

2 years after,I got back from the States,there I saw him.No words can describe how breathtaking he is when I first saw him in Jihoon's birthday party.  
His black hair was dyed to silver and whoever suggested that deserves an award.

But his eyes,there is something in his brown orbs whenever a certain koala-faced guy walks into the room.  
He looked at him like he was everything.

It's like I got hit by a brick in the face when I confirmed that.

So I only watched him from a far,the same way he would watch him.

Kinda funny how we ended up the same.

A year passed but I never stopped watching him.I always had to use the excuse that we belong in the same friendship circle to be around him.  
Yet I never really initiated an interaction.

I'm too shy okay don't judge me!

That same year,Mashiho came in our lives.The japanese kid who managed to stealJunkyu's attention.

What confused me is,that silver-haired guy didn't do anything when Junkyu started courting Mashiho.

Is it selfish to be happy that he didn't fought nor even confess to Junkyu?Well maybe I am selfish.

But after they started dating,His eyes lost that sparkle,he also showed up less whenever the squad hangs out.  
We're in the same classes so I knew he always go straight home after.

He's inactive in his sns too.

I'm so worried I can't sleep properly every night has passed.I already accepted the fact that I'm stupid for falling in love with someone who clearly loves someone else.  
I don't even have the courage to talk to him goddammit.

I can't process everything when I saw him in my neighbor's balcony next to mine.Face illuminated by the moon above,he's wearing an oversized hoodie with a mug on his hand.  
That night,I had the courage to speak to him.

It was a dream because first of all,he lives far far away from me,And second of all I'm not that brave to talk to him third of all it's impossible for a human to look that gorgeous.

But it turned out that I'm an idiot for thinking that it's a dream because I stumbled upon him as soon as I opened the door of my unit.

I used to hate mornings but now I'm greatful I woke up early that day.

I must had saved korea because that same day,he showed up in my doorstep,holding a purple tupperware with the brightest smile on his pretty face.  
Thank the heavens for deciding to fuck up the heater on his place.

It's not surprising that we're already annoying each other even tho he's only just here for a few hours.We knew each other for years after all.His expressions are adorable so it's fun bickering with him.  
He cooks well too and his hugs are warm.

A whole housewife if you ask me.

I just want to keep him in my arms forever,that sounds so cheesy.

But that's too much to ask for isn't it?

Hurt was evident in his eyes when he saw Junkyu kiss Mashiho,I ignored my own heart and dragged him away.Hoping to distract him atleast.

Happiness looks amazing on you.

I wanted to tell him that during our snowball fight at the winter festival.

That's when I can't help myself but to kiss him.His lips tasted amazing.It took me a lot of will power and self control not to devour him.

I didn't knew strawberry was the flavor of heaven?Now i regret hating that fruit.

I've never been more happy in my entire existence.It's mind-blowing waking up with him in my arms,looking like an angel.

"If you were a vegetable you'd be a cute- cumber."He stated cheekily after we passed by the stack of cucumbers here in the vegetable section.

"I like you from my head down to-ma-toes,"He posed with a tomato before laughing at his own pun.

I tried to remain blank but can't help to smile a bit.I accompanied him here at the grocery store because he said he'll cook a foreign dish for me.

Raesung arrived,and he changed.Atleast his physiques.  
He seemed taller now,his hair grew longer puberty did him justice.

And so as his eyes,He's always been mysterious for me.We didn't interact a lot,He's the person I'm the least closest to.  
Only that tall kid can understand him.

I wonder where he are.

It's the same day Mom begged me to come home because my step-sister is in need of a blood donor.

It came as no surprise when that Idol who's basically everywhere turned out to be my step-sister.

My phone got snatched and I caught a very bad fever.That's why that midget is so worried for me,I couldn't tell him what's the reason tho.

That girl needs my help.

I left for three days to be beside my sister,I had no choice.

"Hyunsuk is handsome,I'll steal him from you."She giggled while stalking Hyunsuk's instagram.

"Oh don't you dare my dear sister.I know he's hot but back off."I pointed the chopsticks at her warningly before giving her the food.

"That's so gay,but your preperations on how you'll gonna ask him to be your boyfriend is gayer.Heck I can't believe you thought of that."She teased,

I just smirked at her,

This past 2 days I've been preparing everything on how do I make that midget mine officially.And I didn't asked anyone for help because I'm stubborn andddd..as cheesy at it sounds.

That guy deserves every effort I'd make.

"I'm so excited to meet Hyunsuk oh my God I bet he's hotter in person."She giggled after putting every pack of trollies she saws at the basket.  
She literally just got discharged of the hospital but she's hyped already.

"Stop hitting on him back the hell off."I shot her a glare before walking to the cashier.

"Well blood is thicker than water"She joked,

I'm about to retaliate when we both felt a presence behind us.

I got stunned when I saw Raesung there,his mysterious eyes scanned my Sister's before it fell on me.

The cashiere got our attention breaking the akward silence between us.

"Oh my God please tell me it's not Millenium whomst we saw at the store earlier."She gawked before getting in the car.  
My brow creased at her question.

"Oh you know Raesung?"I asked her,

"OF COURSE I KNOW HIM!HE'S YG'S PRODUCER!?OHHOGIFUSUHV I'M A FAN."she shook me agressively,i wonder how she keyboardsmashed in real life but didn't asked her.

"Oh yeah right."i nodded in acknowledgement.

"He's supposed to be in japan vdubdg I'M NOT READY I SHOULD HAVE ASKED FOR A PICTURE!"she whined,

I just chuckled at her,

"He lives next to me,that kid is his brother."

Her eyes circled at my statement,as if she can't believe what I just said.

"And no,you're not allowed to camp in my condo unit."

The morning went smoothly,we're both excited to go to the school.Saying that I missed him is an understatement.

But things went downhill when something happened at the locker room.  
Her ex boyfriend was there and said horrible things to her.

"Why the fuck you didn't told me he's here?I almost killed him Nana!"I scolded and held her wrist.

She's about to speak when we both saw Hyunsuk,his eyes blanked as he saw us.  
But what confused me the most is the fact that he changed his path without even saying a word.

He avoided me after that,we're in the same class but he would act like I'm not in the room.  
I wanted to confront him but all my confidence would shatter every time my eyes would meet his.

"Why don't you take the dare instead?"

Raesung's gaze fell into me as his lips curved up to a smile.He smile so rare so I think that's why It always gives me goosebumps,It's always as if he's pointing out something.

I roamed my eyes as soon as I got in to the bar,Sooji invited me to.It's her birthday party.I can recognize some people from the school it's exclusive anyways.

"Looking for Hyunsuk?He's not here."Sooji smiled.

"Why is Yedam here?"I raised a brow as I saw Yedam sitting on one of the couch he lifted up his gaze to give me a blank expression.

"I don't want to leave him at home,"Jihoon smiled playfully.

The party is wild,I got bored tho.He's not here so I just sat there.

"I'm going to the toilet,"I said to Yedam who just nodded.Almost all the Guys are in the dancefloor already.

I'm not surprised when I saw Raesung there,sitting on top of the sink cigarette in between his mouth.

He's smoking?Is his brother aware of this?

I said nothing as he turned his head to meet my gaze.

"Is he aware you're smoking?"I finally asked,

"Of course,"he answered,

Silence resonated once more as he washed his hands,Raesung crushed his cigarette on the sink and climbed off.

I watched as Raesung turned on the faucet to wash away the cigarette ashes.

"A piece of advice,Stop waiting for him."Raesung stated,making me stiffen a bit.

I was about to speak but Raesung's gone already,leaving me here.Confused and scared.

Shit.What does he meant by that?

Raesung isn't surprised when I came to His brother's condo.I even brought him cake.

If that midget won't willingly walk to me then I'll be the one to chase him dammit.

"I avoided you h-hoping that things will go back to what it was before you came in my life,n-no I came to your life.You're confusing me,you're making me feel things and I don't like it at all.I'm sorry,I'm leaving now."

That same day he almost left me without hesitation.

Why are you doing this to me baby?

Happiness is an understatement when he confessed to me that day.

And the day he finally said yes.

I felt amazing,butterflies are bullshit because my whole universe shook.His effect is scary.

All the risk were worth it after all.Calling him mine still gets me in the feels.

It's gay.I know.

I smiled when I saw my baby spaced off,he's sitting in the kitchen counter feet dangling in the air and his hair is a mess.A pout is evident in his beautiful face as he practically drowned in my white polo.He looks so beautiful in my clothes he could easily rile him up.

He looks like an angel I just want to kiss him.And cuddle him and kiss him again.

And so I did.

I stole a kiss from him getting his attention.

"What is going on inside that pretty head of yours my love?"I asked softly as I wrapped his legs around my waist and carried him to our bedroom.

We bought this house after we finished college.It's away from the city but not completely rural.

Everything is stable,there is no arguments we can't settle.It always end up with us both in the bedroom or just anywhere in this house.

With him,Gasping for air or sometimes both of us Breathless.

Well often both.

"I'm wondering,"he trailed off

"Hmm?"I cooed at the expression he's making and proceeded to place kisses on his face.

"I'm just wondering if you really uhh..like me?"He asked innocently making me chuckle.

Fuck.He's so cute

"Baby,we've been together for 6 years now and we got married 3 years ago.Why are you asking such silly question?"

 

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mayi's final notes
> 
> UHM OKAY FIRST OF ALL.
> 
> I'm sorry if the ending is underwhelming I don't know how to properly end a story sorry abt that.
> 
> And thankyou for all the love and support and attention you gave this book despite of the slow updates.
> 
> I don't have to mention anyone you all know who you are already!
> 
> Especially to those who voted and made my day from commenting funny shits,you all made this journey enjoyable and fun.So me,Mayi thanks you from the bottom of my heart!
> 
> Thankyou for making this shitty book reach 5.8k and 700+ votes!You guys are the real mvps!
> 
> Once again,thankyou Gonsuknators!Let's see each other on the next book of this series or on twitter!I write sns aus there as @noadisneyboi so see you there!!!
> 
> I love you all and don't forget to be awesome!
> 
> MAYI IS OFFICIALLY SIGNING OFF!!!!


End file.
